Night and Day
by Sandytoes919
Summary: I knew no matter what, if there was a way out then I would have gladly taken it regardless of the repercussions. He just happened to be a repercussion. One giant stinking leech repercussion.
1. New

I stared around the small wood paneled room. Even though it was half the size of my room back home, I was still elated to be standing in the door way. It was perfect. The dark wood reached up to the dingy ceiling in a way made my heart ache for my old home in Forks. Though I was entirely across the country from the little city I had left behind. I had always dreamed of moving to a big city to fulfill my dreams of college. I chuckled quietly to myself. How had I moved from one small city to another?

After much consideration of my future, I moved to a small fishing village off the east coast where my widowed aunt resided. It wasn't necessarily the upbeat atmosphere I had hopped for, but it was better than being unwanted. At least no one cared either way here. The realization hit me at that moment and I couldn't help the crazy smile spread across my face. Finally, I was away from Forks. A nervous chuckle slipped through my red lips. Finally.

Unfortunately I was unable to enroll into college as I had planned. My transformation into a giant she-wolf had interrupted my senior year causing me to never receive my diploma. I would be attending the small high school here for a year before choosing which college would be blessed enough to have my sunny out look I thought darkly.

I crossed the room and flopped down on the cot like bed. It was a thin mattress that resided on a wide ledge sticking out from the wall with cubby holes underneath. All comprised of the same dark wood. The one window in the room out stuck out over looking the gray bay. The window ceil under neath provided a wooden sitting area to stare out at. Again, despite the incredibly small size of the room, it was perfect.

I got up off the thin mattress and grabbed my bag I had dropped at the door. Part of me was exceptionally depressed all my items could fit into one bag while the other half was extremely proud of my lack of care for material items. Just as I was unpacking my cell phone rang. Shoot, I mumbled trying to find the vibrating item in a messy bag with a hundred other various objects. I grabbed it just in time to see the caller id. Seth.

I sighed deeply and threw it on the bed. I hadn't talked to Seth since I had left. In truth I hadn't really talked to him before I left even. He didn't understand why I was leaving. He thought there wasn't an issue with me going back to the high school on the reservation. But there was. For one, Seth was a senior this year. There was no way I was going to go back and graduate with my baby brother. Not to mention how every one there would stare at me, and the lack of friends. Not that the last fact bothered me so much. Since, well I couldn't think the name to myself, not now that I was here moving past him. Let's just say I hadn't had friends in a long time.

The house phone rang and I could have told you who it was even before I heard my aunt answer it. I stood at the top of the stairs listening to the voice on the other line. Half of my wished I was human instead of werewolf so I wouldn't have been able to hear the conversation. But I was glad to hear his voice even if it was depressed. It seemed like this was a trend in my life, half of me being grateful for my life and the other half despising it.

"Is Leah there yet?" I heard Seth's voice ring out from the receiver. I was sure even if I was human I could have heard him, he was so loud.

"Yes, her cab just arrived from the air port Hunny. She's unpacking as we speak." Aunt Lou's voice responded.

"Can I talk to her please?" Seth said impatiently as if it was obvious the phone should already be in my hand.

"I don't think that is such a good idea right now Darling." She replied softly in an attempt to not hurt Seth's feelings.

"Why not?" He responded and I could already imagine his lower lip jutting out.

"Because sweetie, she needs her space right now. When she wants to talk to you, I am more than positive she will call. Just give her some time." Aunt Lou said sweetly. I instantly sank back into the wall by the stairs. It was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. In that instant. I couldn't have been more thrilled I had chosen Aunt Lou's to stay at. Unlike the others, she could understand the loss of a loved one.

I heard Seth mumble his goodbyes and the phone hang up on the wall. I quietly crept back up to my room. It was late once I had finally finished unpacking. Aunt Lou had already said goodnight and had went to bed with no probing questions asked. I turned off the lights and checked my phone again. Four missed calls. Three were from Seth and the last from my mom. I could almost have bet the lottery he had begged her to call. I rolled over on the thin mattress and pulled the quilts tight around me.

No matter how late I stayed up, I knew this part was going to come. I had been dreading it ever since I stepped foot on the plane in Seattle. Thoughts of him crept into my mind. Did Sam even miss me? It was doubtful. He was most likely tangled up holding Emily close to him. The thought felt like a knife in my heart. But I was ready for it. I knew what to expect by now. I may have been across an entire continent from him but his ghost was in my room right now haunting me. Just like every other night in Forks, I fell asleep wrapped in tears in a new town.


	2. Hatred

Thank you to all who added this story to their alerts and commented. It always makes my day to see people enjoying my writing. Keep commenting and I will keep updating!

Like most days, my old bell alarm clock went off way too early. My eyes stung as I fumbled around to hit the snooze button. I so was not ready to run patrol today. I rolled back over to gain ten more precious minutes of bliss when I heard birds squawking. They sounded like seagulls but I knew my house was too far from First Beach to hear seagulls. I opened my eyes confused. Then I remembered why I wasn't asleep in my room back in Forks and it hit me. I was in Cutler, Maine still and today was my first day of school. Shoot! I jumped up in a flash grabbing my shower caddy from under my bed and ran across the hall to the one bathroom.

I had woken up early to get ready, however, staring at myself in the mirror I had to admit I had no clue where to even begin. My inky hair had finally grown past my shoulders to the middle of my back. I had stopped cutting it a year ago after the confrontation with the crazy leeches over Jacob's imprint. I shook the memories from my mind. That life was in the past. I had also stopped phasing unless I was scheduled for patrol. I hadn't phased in nearly three weeks. It was the longest I had stayed human since my first phase. The thought was startling to me.

Eventually I decided on leaving my hair down. It was unnecessary to blow dry as it was naturally straight as a board. However, I did put on some mascara and eye liner which accentuated my naturally thick eye lashes. From any one else's point of view I would have looked stunning. But inside I still felt like a freaky wolf outcast.

I headed back to my room to tackle the real issue, finding an appropriate outfit. The weather was very much the same as Forks here. It was cold and over cast. The bay produced a constant fog that hung over the small town obscuring it from the air. Normally I would have thrown on sweats and a shirt but I was more than positive this attire wouldn't pass for normal here. I found my only pair of good jeans when searching through the neatly piles of folded clothes in the old dresser by the closet. It was the only other piece of furniture in the room besides the bed. I stared at myself in the mirror, the jeans definitely hugged me in all the right places. Choosing a top was much more difficult. For one, I hadn't been to high school in years. I wasn't sure what normal girls my age wore. Also, my very limited wardrobe hampered my efforts to look feminine. I finally settled on a long white v-neck shirt with a black sweat shirt hoodie. What was the point in looking spectacular any way? I was only here to complete my senior year of high school.

I slung my old high school book bag over my shoulder and walked down stairs. Aunt Lou was in the kitchen already cooking eggs.

"Good morning Dear, do you want breakfast?" She turned and smiled kindly at me. Before I had considered moving here I had rarely spoke to Aunt Lou. I knew about her husband's death but never had thought to think of it's effect on her. She never prodded me with questions about my feelings like my mother, and she never looked at me with pity in her eyes like Seth. It was refreshing and I couldn't help but notice I was already comfortable living with her. I had been so nervous about moving here yet it seemed as if it was my own personal paradise away from reality.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to." I replied smiling weakly. My stomach was already doing summersaults at the thought of my first day back.

"I understand. I didn't think you would, but I thought I would offer just in case. Nerves getting to you?" She said softly.

"You could say that." I sighed staring out the window at the mystic fog swirling.

"You will do fine. Soon you will be dreading returning school all over again." She chuckled and I couldn't help crack a smile as well.

"Are you going to work?" I asked Aunt Lou. Before her husband had died, Lou and him owned a fish store off the board walk. He use to bring in fresh fish daily and sell to the town. It was a huge money maker. However, one particularly stormy day he went out to sea and never returned. No one knew exactly what had happened. Aunt Lou had said she knew he had passed away some how. I never questioned how she knew. I assumed it was as if an imprint died, you just know when part of you dies with them.

"Yes, there is a delivery coming in today." She said curtly. It was clear she wasn't thrilled bout having outsiders fish for her store but she was too old to go out herself and do it herself.

"Well I will be home later." I turned and headed towards the door. I could see her mask slipping and the pain was clear. Mentioning anything connected with my uncle's death was a mistake. We were so much alike, two individuals with loved ones lost.

I walked to school just like I had on the reservation. My Aunt Lou had offered to let me borrow her old car whenever necessary but I didn't want to be a burden. Plus the fishing village was so small that it was easy to navigate on foot. The school looked much like I had imagined. A cluster of small rectangular buildings set in brick attached to a parking lot. I started trudging towards the building with the words Main Office on it while scouting out the area. There were plenty of teenagers around, most of which dressed in similar attire. A few of them did stare at me but when I met their curious eyes they looked away fast. I am sure my dark russet skin intrigued them. After all, most of them could have passed for vampires I thought humorously.

All humor drained from my mind when I opened the door to the office. The smell hit me so hard I instinctually froze with fear. Why here? Why in my perfect personal paradise did leeches have to be here! I would have thought may be the Cullens had been sent by Seth to spy on me but I didn't recognize this particular stench to be any of their family members. Though I knew they had plenty of other parasites to do their bidding. But here? How many were there in the world for crying out loud!

'Excuse me miss, Are you Leah Clearwater?" The receptionist broke my trance. I must have looked like I had seen a ghost. I would have given anything to be as oblivious as she was to the horrid smell.

"Yes, I am." I stepped forward closing the door behind me and walking up to her desk. The room was hot making the odor burn my nose particularly more than usual.

"Well it is so nice to meet you Dear. Lou has been talking about you nonstop. I always get my fish from her." She smiled kindly at me. The thought of Lou being a talker brought me up short. She had been so quiet since I had arrived, barely making a noise in the house.

"That's Lou." I replied too confused to contradict her.

"Here is your schedule, now if you pass all the assigned courses then you will be eligible to graduate at the end of the year." She handed over the piece of paper. I studied it trying to pick out which courses would be difficult. English, math, etc... I chuckled when I came across marine biology. It seemed almost too cliche in a fishing village located off the sea.

"Thanks so much." I replied shoving the schedule in my bag after checking where my first class was.

"Any time, tell your Aunt hello for me." She smiled and waved as I exited the building.

I took a deep breath once outside letting the cold wet air clear my nose. I wondered if the leech was just a hungry passerby or if they were playing human like the Cullens. For the first time ever, I wanted it to be the first option. I quickly reminded myself that I wasn't a werewolf any more therefore it wasn't my duty to worry about. I started walking across the green to the building on the far end which matched the location number of my first class. Faint vampire trials were every where across the lawn. A thousand questions ran across my head again before I could remind myself that it shouldn't matter to me.

I pulled open the door to my first class, marine biology, when I was assaulted by the burning stench. Of course this would be my luck I thought sarcastically. I tried not to wrinkle my nose as I looked around for the leech.

He was sitting in the back, staring down at a beaten up book in his lap. His dark gray hoodie was pulled over his head shielding him from every one else. I could still manage to see his shaggy blonde hair sticking out from underneath. His marble skin almost put off a glow in the shadows. I swallowed back the bile that rose from my twisting stomach and took the seat farthest away from him. My mind was calculating how many humans I could save if it became hungry. I sighed letting out a deep gust of breath. It wasn't my problem. To it, I was just a normal human girl with the advantage of smelling disgusting. I could only imagine what Sam would be thinking right now if he knew what I was doing right now.

I immediately shook the thought from my head. It didn't matter any more. He didn't matter any more. As more students began to file in, I turned around to check the leech was still focused on it's book. It looked up just in time for it's cold black eyes to meet mine. Great, I thought. I couldn't escape my chaotic life even across the country. The teacher entered the room and I turned around to focus on the goal, just graduating and getting the hell out of here.

Thankfully the parasite wasn't in any of my other classes. He was most likely posing as a junior I thought disgusted. Well he could go on playing human as long as he didn't act on any urges and I will be gone from this town soon. The day was dragging on and by lunch I already felt like I was downing in assignments. I hadn't been to school in so long that I had forgotten the enormous work load that accompanied it.

At lunch I sat with a girl from my math class named Ally. She had long pale blonde hair, was captain of the girls basketball team, and could compete with my height which made me feel less of an outsider. I tried not to focus on the fact that she was also the only person who had spoken to me yet. Originally I had felt the only reason she struck up a conversation with me was to ask if I was interested in joining the girls basketball team. However, she was more intrigued with my home town and other trivial information about myself. It felt nice to talk to another girl in a normal setting. If it wasn't for the horrendous leech smell that seemed to hang over the school then I would have felt completely human.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. I had only seen the parasite once more while at lunch. He sat alone listening to music in a corner. I couldn't help but think of my luck while walking home. How had I chosen the one town with a vampire in it? Not to mention one posing as a human. The frustration in me kept building up until I was shaking. I was going to relapse, I knew it. When I got home I threw my backpack in my room and undressed throwing on an old cover up dress. The cold barely affected my burning skin as I walked outside into the forest line. I tossing my dress over a low hanging limb and let the heat fill my body for the first time in weeks.

It was indescribable bliss when my four paws hit the ground. I noticed my excessively shaggy gray fur and sighed. It was a price I would gladly pay any day to feel more like a girl. I headed north towards the Canadian border throwing my paws in front of me at a blinding speed. Northern Maine contained a lot of reservations which offered ample forests to run in.

It took me a moment to realize why my run was so peaceful. No one from my pack was running patrol. I hadn't really planned this out. Any moment some one could enter my mind and hear all about my day. Which I was sure would be relayed to Sam or Seth. Both of who would try to convince me to come back. I hadn't even checked my cell phone today, I could only imagine how many voicemails I had waiting for me from my brother. The thought made me ran faster pushing my muscles to stretch and welcoming the burn. It had been a long time since I had ran like this, for recreational. The forest here was thick and littered with babbling streams. The new terrain kept me on my toes and I welcomed the distraction. I could even smell traces of a real wolf pack who roamed the area. The thought comforted me. At least the natives here would be use to wolves rather unlike the Forks population. Though I hadn't intended to phase at all. I had rather hoped the opposite, that I would stop.

My run remained peaceful and uninterrupted until I was a few minutes out from home. Quil phased and I could mentally hear the shock running through his head when he noticed I was there. There was no way around it. He would tell the pack I had phased.

"Hey Quil." I responded grimly thrusting my claws into the ground running at top speed to make this conversation as short as possible. He sat back on his haunches and threw his head in the air letting an ear piercing howl out. Oh boy. I didn't have to be a future predicting leech to guess what would happen next.

"Leah!" Seth exclaimed in the next second. I could see from his memory he had phased the second he heard the call shredding his clothes in the process.

"Mom won't be thrilled." I said at the thought of their remains. She hated having to buy new clothes all the time for us.

"Lee I am so happy to hear from you! How are you doing? Aunt Lou said you needed time. Ready to come home yet? I miss you. You can start school with me! And I will sit with you at lunch, so will Colin and Brady I am sure." He kept going all in one mental breath. I tried to subtly keep running faster but Seth recognized my tactic and was hurt.

"I miss you too." I said in an attempt to make up for offending him. "But no, to answer your question I am not ready."

"Leah please be reasonable!" he continued to beg but I recognized Sam's mind entering the conversation and I screeched to a halt immediately phasing just in time before anything else could be said. I didn't know if I could bare hearing his thoughts of where he had been. Or worse, If he used an Alpha command to drag me home. If he knew about the towns vampire I was more than sure he would demand my return. Why he couldn't just let me go was beyond me.

I was only a few seconds from home but I ran full sprint in order to get back to my clothing. I hadn't been prepared to talk to Sam. In truth I hadn't been prepared to talk to any one. I cut across the back yard and went up to my room to finish my large load of assigned homework. And I thought my senior year would be boring here.


	3. Outlet

Thank you for all the lovely comments and alerts. It really makes my day knowing some one is reading this story out there. Keep commenting and I highly recommend checking out AndYetDuskFades. Special shout out to Smench! Thank you for your lovely comment!

The rest of the week passed with much of the same. I dreaded going to school due to the stench that hung over the campus like a cloud. Every morning in biology was torture. I wanted to call Sam and tell him the truth so the pack could fly out to take down the leech with me. However, I had made a promise to myself to never contact him ever again no matter how important. This gave the parasite a free pass but made my life more complicated. For one, I found it difficult to focus in marine biology with the hairs on my neck standing up and every sense alive. Today the boy next to me asked to borrow a pencil and I jumped about a foot in the air. The oddest thing was the reeking monster never paid any attention to me. I guessed that I had grown use to the Cullens knowing my secret. Even so, I paid close attention to the color of the bloodsucker's eyes just in case they were bright red one day however they never wavered from their black composition.

I laid on my thin mattress stressing out. Ally had asked me to go to the movies on Friday night and for some reason I was nervous. It might have to do with the fact she was the first girl I had hung out with in years. Since she had basketball meeting after school we had planned to go to the movie later in the evening. This left me home alone with nothing but my thoughts.

"I have to get out of here." I murmured to no one in particular. The urge to phase was building in me. I could feel the heat there, waiting deep down for me to let it surge through my limbs. I was gripping on to my human form but I knew I couldn't last long. More than anything I wanted to let the heat flood my body but I couldn't have an episode like the last time I let my self control slip. It seemed so simple, I just wanted to run and feel the ground pass underneath me.

It wouldn't be the same but I was more than sure Sam would keep some one on patrol in case I let my self control fail again and phased. I decided to run in my human form throwing on a sports bra and a pair of sweats. Even though I tied my hair back in a high pony tail, it still managed to touch my back. This simple fact pleased me. I had despised having to cut my beautiful hair to be part of some pack. A pack that not only did I not want but did not want me back.

I pushed these thoughts from my head trying to remember those days were behind me. I was moving on now. My dirty old sneakers squeaked against the wood floor as I headed out into the street. The ominous sky had started to shed freezing rain drops here and there. This didn't deter me much. This was typical Washington weather. Most importantly, I needed to find an outlet for this energy that had built up in me.

I started off north heading into town. I figured I could loop around the town and stop by Lou's fish market on the way home and still be home in time to get ready for the movies. Running wasn't the hard thing for me. The rhythmic pounding of my feet soothed my nerves. The hard part was trying to maintain a pace that humans could keep up naturally. I wasn't even breaking a sweat by the third mile. However, it was nice to run in the cold rain like old days. The heat from my body warmed the water landing on my skin making it feel as if I was showering.

The village was small, most of the buildings clustered around the bay. There was one main road cutting through town surrounded by a netting of back roads entwining around the town. These are the roads I kept to, staying out of the main view. The forest that lined these roads was thick and reminded me of Washington. I wondered what Seth was doing, and suddenly I felt guilty for ignoring him. I hadn't spoken to him since monday when I stupidly phased. I made a resolution to call him later that night when I got home. The kid deserved that at least. But if he started begging me to come back again then I would have to hang up. Internally I sighed, why couldn't every one just leave me alone?

I was nearing the north end of town contemplating when exactly I was going to loop back around when the smell caught me off guard. I seriously wondered if I would ever be immune to vampire stench. If not, then I was in for a long life seeing as they tended to follow me where ever I went. The trail was fresh, possibly minutes old. The leech had been heading in to town from some where, hopefully not to feed I thought with dread filling me. I had decided if one of the towns people mysteriously disappeared then I would have to resume my pack duties. This compromise I had made inside caused me to pray daily that the parasite kept his urges in check.

I wish I could say it pure curiosity but in truth it was the wolf in me and I decided to follow his trail. Just to see where he lived in case I ever needed to hunt him down I placated myself. The trail cut through a forest away from any roads. The sweet sickly stench seemed to be getting stronger with every fallen log I passed until I burst into a sudden clearing on top of a cliff. My breath was taken away momentarily, whether from the site or the smell I was unsure. I walked closer to the edge and looked down at the sea. It was at least a hundred yards till the water. I hadn't realized how much altitude I had gained during my run through the forest. None of the La Push boys would have dared jump off this cliff even with our super natural healing ability.

Turning back around I noticed an old ancient housing sitting near the tree line. The out dated fashion in which it was built suggest it's origins to date back to the beginning of the nineteenth century. I could only imagine what the inside would have looked like. The burning sweet smell was too powerful to go any closer even if I had wanted to and I welcomed each gust of fresh air the wind brought. At least I got my wish. I knew where he lived now in case he decided to reveal his blood sucking side.

I started walking back towards the forest line when a sudden flash of white caught my eye. The leech had appeared out of what seemed now where. He was standing just where I had exited the forest staring at me with a demented expression.

"Why are you here?" He demanded in a clear velvety inhuman voice. My mind faltered. I couldn't tell him I had followed his scent, if he knew my identity he would want to kill me for knowing what he was. My heart was hammering in my chest as if drawing a perfect bulls-eye for him, like the bloodsucker would even need the help. The hair stood up on the back of my head fear paralyzing me. The last time I had taken on a vampire alone was when the newborns had attacked Forks. Jacob almost died because of my mistake. I was no match for a mature vampire alone. My mind was working fast, I needed an excuse and quick but before I could even begin to think of a plausible one the parasite spoke again.

"Go." He said in a deadly voice that caused me to take off at a dead sprint through the trees forgetting my human pretense. Immediately I started calculating my speed. I knew it would be much faster if I phased but I didn't want to give myself up just yet. If he started to pursue me then I would most definitely phase to defend my ground. Not that there was any way I could win with my pack was across the country. I flew through the forest at top speed neglecting the town roads and cutting straight to Aunt Lou's house. I couldn't hear him following me and he hadn't caught up yet which gave me hope. By the time I reached the back door to Lou's sweat was dripping off me and I was soaked head to toe regardless of the rain ceasing.

"Went running?" Lou commented at my drenched exhausted appearance.

"Something like that." I gasped catching my breath in the door way.

"Well dinner will be ready in a few." She turned back around to the stove to resume cooking.

"Actually, I was sort of going to meet Ally at the movies, but if you want I could cancel." I said unsure. Lou had never set down any ground rules once I had moved in. I wasn't sure what behavior she considered to be acceptable so I had tiptoed around the whole week in an effort to earn brownie points with her.

"Don't be silly, go out, have fun. Ally Peeler right? She is such a sweet girl!" She laughed and I smiled back. Sure, have fun in a town where a bloodsucker caught you sneaking around his coffin I thought sarcastically. I said thank you and headed off upstairs climbing into the hot shower. The water reached barely a few degrees higher than my temperature but it still calmed my hammering heart. The parasite wouldn't follow me here would he? I wanted to say no but I knew I had grown too use to the Cullens and their unusual compassion. After I had calmed down and was assured I would survive the next few hours. I opened my bedroom window to be able to hear outside better. However, I couldn't help but notice the ball of energy that had been in me previously had disappeared. I only felt the need to phase out of serious danger now. I was giddy as I dressed for the movies knowing I had found a way to channel my excess energy other than phasing. It gave me hope that I didn't have to be a werewolf for life, that I could be leave the past behind me and continue on my own.

For the first time in years I felt normal. Hanging around La Push being forced into a pack that I despised had been tragic for my health. Constantly hearing Sam thinking of Emily and every one expecting me to be depressed about him all the time left me bitter. How was I suppose to move past my heartbreak if every one kept reminding me day in and day out? If people expected me to be in a bad mood and to cry over him all the time? One of the reasons I had come to already love this fishing village in Maine was that no one had any expectations of me. No one expected me to burst out in irrational temper tantrums or to go off crying over my ex. I didn't have to be constantly reminded of Sam and seeing the way he kissed Emily each day. I was given the chance here to move on, and there was nothing that was going to stop me from taking it. I thought of the reeking bloodsucker living so close to town and shuddered. However, I knew no matter what, if there was a way out of La Push then I would have gladly taken it regardless of the repercussions. He just happened to be a repercussion. One giant stinking leech repercussion.


	4. Surprises

As usual thank you for all the story alerts and favorites. It really encourages me to keep going. I am really excited about the growth and changes Leah is going through at this point and I hope I do her justice. As for Triniredster, keep reading ; )

I was still overly paranoid and on alert when Ally picked me up at 8 o'clock on the dot. She waved excitedly to Aunt Lou as I hopped in the car.

"Your Aunt is so sweet." She commented watching her wave back as we pulled out.

"Funny, she said the same thing bout you." I remarked while checking the surroundings. I didn't see any vamps but they were good at being invisible. The urge to phase was there building underneath. It was instinctual, the need for self preservation. Just because I hadn't seen or heard him meant nothing.

"I am really excited to see this movie. None of the girls on the team would go with me." She remarked then quickly looked away. I wasn't too slow to notice I hadn't been her first choice to ask.

"Yeah me too." I said still checking over my shoulder for parasites.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of distracted." She commented when I had conducted my third full three hundred and sixty degree sweep.

"Oh yeah, just haven't really gotten a good look at the village yet." I fibbed while trying to sit still.

"Really? You didn't see enough running?" She questioned back keeping both eyes on the road and two hands on the wheel.

"How did you know about that?" I demanded. Was she friends with the blood sucker?

"Oh well Jenna, the girl with the dark curly hair, saw you running today. She called to say you were great and wanted you to join the team." She mumbled the last part clearly embarrassed by her slip.

"This is a small town isn't it?" I replied heavily sighing. So some one had noticed my excellent running ability. I wasn't sure whether I should have been thrilled by being invited to be part of a group or whether I should be upset at my lack of self control regarding my extra abilities.

"Yeah I mean I told her if you wanted to then you would come to try outs but she really wanted me to ask you to come. I could tell her no if you want?" She hesitantly asked.

"Try outs huh? For basketball? I know of the game but I haven't ever played." I said dubiously. Clearly, I would be good at it being a wolf but it didn't seem my cup of tea. I had never been part of a team. At least not voluntarily. More to the point, not one made up of girls.

"It's a great sport. We are all like sisters." She rambled on about the camaraderie they shared. The thought of having girl friends was very appeal but all I saw was how terrible I would be. What would Seth say if I joined? I was sure he would tell the pack. Sam wouldn't approve. My train of thought stopped right in it's tracks. Why did I still care what he approved of?

"I'll do it." my voice ran out confidently. I knew the only reason I was agreeing was to spite Sam but if it helped me get over him then why not.

"Great! They start monday after school. I will gladly help you practice and teach you the rules tomorrow if you want!" Ally gushed emanating excitement. I felt guilty. It was clear I had just made her night even though my reasons for joining weren't exactly spectacular. I needed to distract her before she assumed my commitment was serious.

"Hey Ally, do you know the kid from our school whose super pale with blonde hair?" Describing the monster as a human seemed ludicrous. I should have said the leech with black eyes though she would have misunderstood me.

"You mean Ethan?" She giggled suggestively. "All the new girls ask about him" She explained.

"I saw him on my run, what's his story?" I tried to fake interest in the parasite but it was difficult. Thankfully she bought my explanation for the asking.

"Moved here from Canada with his dad two years ago. They rarely come in to town. Mostly keeping to themselves in the hills. He said his dad was a war vet but I have yet to meet him." She frowned clearly disappointed.

"So you have talked to him?" I picked up on her last statement all too well.

"Of course, haven't you?" She looked at me incredulously. "He helps out at Aunt Lou's all the time. I always have to pick up fish on the way home from practice tuesdays. He has my order already waiting for me every time." She commented as if she hadn't just stopped my heart with one sentence.

"He works there?" I sputtered unable to comprehend. How had Aunt Lou not told me this? I could understand how she didn't know the blood suckers identity. She had never phased. More accurately I was the only female to ever have phased but she had to have still heard the legends! Then I remembered how secretive the tribal meetings were. Pack and only approved guests. It was very plausible she was as oblivious to vampires as the secretary in the school office.

Ally interrupted my horror struck trance when she announced we had arrived at the movie theatre. I still hadn't moved when she turned the car off and unblucked.

"Are you okay?" She commented as I stared fixated on the car dash board. "I can take you home if you aren't feeling well." She continued when I still didn't move. It was clear she was starting to question my mental sanity.

"No it's okay I was just surprised. She never mentioned it." I said getting out of the car and shutting the door behind me. Ally hesitantly followed still unsure of whether to go home or not.

I was still trying to remember the title of the movie when Ally pulled into the drive way two hours later. I spent the whole film debating whether or not to call Sam and tell him about the situation. I had listed at least double the amount of pro's than I had cons but I still couldn't bring myself to pick up my cell phone.

"Well I guess I will see you monday in math. You still going to try out?" She asked after a long silent drive home.

"Absolutely. You can count on me." I said feeling bad that I had just ruined my girls night out. No, correction, being a wolf ruined my girls night out. Ally smiled still scared of my reaction and slowly backed out checking all mirrors. She really was a model citizen. I chuckled imagining she had probably thought of herself as a welcoming committee which most likely is why she asked me to the movies. I sure wouldn't have asked a bitter sarcastic girl like myself.

I was still standing there watching her drive off down the road when the wind shifted and a smell that I will never get use to hit me hard. The stench of leech hung heavily in the air. Immediately I tore off up the drive wrenching open the front door in my haste to check if Aunt Lou was dead or just held hostage.

"Hi there, good movie?" She commented sitting on the couch curled up reading a book. She appeared in good health, no broken limbs or open gashes.

"Was Ethan here?" I blurted out with disregard to any manners.

"No." She looked troubled by my expression. "Was he suppose to be?" She inquired.

"No, Ally told me he worked for you, I was just curious..." I let my voice trail off. I couldn't tell her that she was wrong. That I had followed his scent and knew he had been here.

"Yes he works for me dear but not at home." She chuckled looking as if I had lost it.

"Right." I replied heading upstairs to continue my search. The scent grew stronger with every step till I stood outside my room. I couldn't hear any movement but I knew how quiet the dead parasites could be. Cautiously I inched opened my bedroom door ready to phase at any site of leeches. But my bedroom stood empty, with my window still open. Well that explained a few things. Such as how a vampire raided my room.

"Going to bed, goodnight!" I yelled down stairs to Lou shutting my bedroom door and tearing off my clothes. I knew there was no time to throw on any clothes, the over powering instinct wasn't going to wait. I launched myself out the window phasing before my four paws hit the ground running at full speed into the forest.


	5. Siblings

**Hey guys, I really appreciate all the comments and story alerts. They make my day and the criticism is well welcomed. This is my favorite chapter personally. There is something irresistible about writing from Leah's point of view, especially as a wolf. Let me know what you think! **

**p.s. I hope Triniredster passed your exam, heres your reward!**

"Leah!" Seth exclaimed overwhelmed with joy.

"Don't pee yourself in excitement." I retorted throwing my paws out in front of me at a blinding speed. I had no clue where I was heading. To the Leeches house? There was no way I could take on two of them, not to mention one, and Ally had mentioned he had a dad.

Seth heard my thoughts and skidded to a stop kicking up leaves and dirt. His fur was standing straight up and he was about to howl for Sam.

"SETH DON'T YOU DARE!" I mentally screamed so loud he was brought up short.

"But Lee, Its an unknown VAMPIRE. Are his eyes brown like the Cullens?" He asked naively.

"Even if his eyes were brown he is still a threat Seth." I reminded him disgruntled with the Cullens for imposing a false sense of security in him.

"You're right. I'll get Sam." He paused again about to throw his head back to howl.

"SETH, NO!" I screeched again.

"What is your deal? I thought we just agreed!" He complained upset by my yelling.

"Yeah but I don't want Sam involved in this Seth." I remarked searching my head for any other voices. It was clear he was the only one running patrol. The thought angered me even further. How could Sam let a kid run patrol alone? Not to mention MY brother.

"Aw Lee, I am not that young." He replied still sitting waiting to call for the alpha. "We need to tell him." He kept rambling on, even though he knew how I felt about Sam phasing while I was in my wolf form.

"No we don't." I kept running making sure to aim south to avoid the leeches crypt. I wasn't ready to take him on just yet and, thankfully, I didn't detect any trails of stench through the southern forest yet.

"You can't seriously be thinking of staying there!" Seth yelled back incredulously.

"You don't get it. You are too young." I shook my head wishing I had a normal life for the thousandth time.

"Get what Leah! You don't belong there! Not to mention living in a village with a LEECH. You hate them! You don't even like the Cullens and they are good people!" He finally started to run patrol again too agitated to sit still.

"People!" I scoffed at his term for the animal killing parasites. "Sometimes you got to prioritize." I sarcastically said thinking of how miserable I would be having to move back to Sam again. Watching as he day in and day out kissed Emily. Having to pretend it didn't bother me. Being forced to run patrols and replay their nights in my head.

"You would take living with a vampire over that?" Seth asked clearly in disbelief. I sighed and couldn't deny it. I would take it any day over being kept captive in La Push. Seth's feelings were clearly hurt. He had hoped I would return soon missing my old life.

"It isn't you kid." I thought of how much I had missed my little brother. The hurt made my heart swell and Seth noticed my grievances.

"Thanks." He kept running still upset by my decision. "So what are you going to do? Take him down on your own?" He still didn't see a way around it.

"I have no clue." I said speeding up trying to run away from all my issues. There were just so many and they seemed to be right on my tail.

"Don't take him on alone." He said remembering the last time I attempted to engage a vampire alone. A low uneasy whine slipped from his mouth.

"Wasn't planning on it." I remarked still focusing on my speed. "By the way, this goes without saying, however, you aren't allowed to tell any one we had this conversation." I continued knowing how futile it would be.

"Ah man, Leah you KNOW I can't help what I think when I run!" Seth complained. This fact was true. His ability to keep a secret was nonexistent once he phased.

"Think of gum drops for all I care! You cannot tell the others." I tried vehemently to lay down a command like an alpha but it was clear there was no weight behind it. Seth just whined and continued to think uneasily of all the reasons why I should come back, how it was just wrong for me to be here. I saw him considering telling Sam intentionally for my own good. Sam would demand I returned home and Seth knew I would forgive him eventually.

"Seth please!" I begged letting the past week run through my mind. How I had went out to the movies with Ally. How I was going to try out for basketball monday. How I got an A on my first quiz in years. How much I loved living with Aunt Lou and running the town to release energy.

Seth tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think of me being happy here, that this place was good for me. Then I let the truth fill my mind, something I had been holding back for a long time. I remembered all the nights I cried myself to sleep back in La Push after having to watch Sam and Emily live happily ever after. I thought of how depressed it made me to feel stuck there. Then in comparison I relived my first week here, how I had only cried myself to sleep when I first arrived...

"You haven't cried since the first night?" Seth exclaimed clearly in disbelief. He had heard my cries through the thin walls of our home every night. I shook my head yes and dug my claws deeper into the dirt throwing myself faster towards my breaking point. I hated admitting my weakness. How much I had really been hurt day in and day out by Sam. Living here was like being able to breathe again, a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and even though I had to go to school with a bloodsucker, I would take it over having to watch my ex fiance choose my cousin over me every day.

"Fine, I will try to think of gum drops." Seth replied sarcastically while looping around the border.

"Thanks." I said fervently turning around to head back to Aunt Lou's house.

"You can't just do nothing though!" He demanded in disbelief as I turned back around.

"Wasn't planning on it kid." I commented back for the second time that night, a plan already forming in my head. Seth could see it too, me confronting the bloodsucker at school where a lot of witnesses stood. It couldn't kill me then. Unless the parasite just didn't care for human life whatsoever. Which was likely. I sighed slowing my return home.

"No, I think you are right. There would be too many witnesses at school." Seth commented back strategizing with me. "May be he was just curious why you smelled weird, or figured since you visited his place it was only fair." I couldn't help the snort that escaped my mouth. Only Seth would say that. As if leeches thought rationally.

"Under no exception is it okay for a vampire to enter my room uninvited. Unless he has a death wish." I thought happily of tearing him limb to limb while he sat patiently waiting die. I could almost taste my teeth sinking into the bitter sweet marble.

"You did go to his house first." Seth replied cautiously trying not to set off my fuse by disagreeing. He didn't want me to phase and walk home again like last time.

"Sorry about that." I commented watching the memory replay in his head. It had really hurt his feelings at the time.

"S'okay." He replied already forgiving me. He was too use to my bitter attitude to stay upset long. I thought back to how I use to be, blowing up all the time. Constantly in a bad mood. Even with the homework load and living close to a parasite I still felt happier than I had in a long time. Seth could notice the positive difference in my mind set. I was almost even excited for tryouts Monday.

"You should practice tomorrow." He said cheerfully. He wanted me to make it. Being part of a team I wanted voluntarily seemed like it would be healthy for me. He was right. It would be a good way to get out excess energy and I was bound to do good with my extra wolf abilities. Plus, sports always looked good on college applications.

I watched through Seth's eyes as he kept running making sure he was safe. He seemed healthy.

"I'm fine Lee, just missing you." He replied annoyed with my parental attitude.

"I see Sam let you run patrol alone finally." I grumbled.

"Once you left we were short so he agreed to let me run alone." Pride filled his voice. It was clear he didn't want to let the pack down. His loyalty overwhelmed me.

"You haven't wanted to not be part of the pack ever?" I asked in disbelief. I know numerous times Jacob had regretted it. Even though I particularly didn't like Jacob and his fixation with Bella, I had always taken solace in the fact we both disliked this life we were cursed to.

"Never." Seth replied happily. I could see he meant it and I was happy for him. If only it had been the same for me. I could tell he felt the same way, if only I loved being a genetic dead end I thought sarcastically.

By now I had neared the edge of the woods that bordered Lou's back yard. I sat on my haunches staring at the clouds moving swiftly across the sky. Seth was thinking how remarkably the area looked to Forks, as if it was only a few miles away rather than across the country. The wind started to pick up, blowing across the sea inland. My fur ruffled and a chill slipped down my spine. The temperature was dropping. It was clear a storm was rolling in.

"I should get going." I commented noticing the humidity in the air increasing. Seth whined unhappily. He had missed running with me.

"When will I get to talk to you again?" He asked scared of my answer.

"How bout I call you monday after try outs to let you know how it went?" I compromised. Seth's excitement was clear. My answer had been more he was hoping for.

"Great! Miss you Lee." He elatedly looped around the border with a perk in his step.

"Miss you more lil bro." I stood up on my legs letting the heat slid down my spine before Seth could argue that fact with me.

I stood in the edge of the forest nude. The wind blew sending goose bumps every where. Well crap. This was my punishment for my lack of self control. I stared at my bedroom window on the side of the house. It was ajar still slightly swinging in the breeze. From across the street you could over see the bay. The cliff was only a few feet from the waters edge. I could only imagine how cold it would be to jump in. The thought send another round of goose bumps up and down my russet skinned body.

I focused on the task at hand. How to get up to my window without being seen? I could still see the lights on from downstairs. Aunt Lou was most likely still up reading her book. I decided to creep along the edge of the forest until I was in front of my window. There were vines creeping up the uneven stone wall and I knew the climbing part wouldn't be too difficult. The real issue was the fact my window over looked the street that entwined around the cliffs down to the bay.

I decided to make a run for it, throwing myself full speed as high up on the wall as I could. I grabbed onto the stones that stuck out climbing it with a ferocious determination to get inside before a car drove by. Luckily I was able to dive through my window just as I saw head lights turning the corner. I laid on the bedroom floor panting, gladly welcoming the burning sensation of left over leech that meant I was back in my bedroom. All those days of rock climbing in La Push had finally paid off. Then, like a mad person, I burst into a fit of laughter unable to stop. The recklessness of what I had done sunk in and I laughed so hard I started to cry. Every time I tried to stop laughing, it only got worse. When I finally began to sober up is when I realized I hadn't laughed like that since before Sam left me broken.

With that thought in mind, I threw on a t-shirt and climbed into my small cot-like bed. I laid tangled up in my sheets breathing heavily in the reeking stench that came with freedom.


	6. Confrontation

**I can't help but thinking I am posting too frequently. No other authors I follow post nearly as often. However, I can't seem to get Leah's story out of me fast enough. It haunts me, needing to be told. So I hope I am not burdening you guys with all the updates. At least I know one reader who wants more ;) Triniredster, I apologize for the short chapter.**

Monday hatched a new batch of butterflies in my stomach. For one, basketball try outs began after school in the gym and I was beyond nervous at attempting a sport I had never played before. I tried to push the thought from my mind by telling myself it didn't matter if I did good or not. I didn't even want to be part of the team to begin with. I had only agreed to try out for Ally's sake. Even though I kept reminding myself of this fact I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to succeed, wanting to belong some where. Ally was unable to help teach me the rules due to the constant rain that drenched the town over the weekend. This didn't help calm my stomach as I descended the stairs for breakfast.

Aunt Lou had left early to open the shop for a special delivery so I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat in silence eating. Though try outs weighed heavily on my mind, the real reason for my nervousness was the task I had set before myself. To confront the blood sucker for burglarizing my bedroom. I knew he would ask how I had known but I was more than sure he had reason to believe I wasn't fully human due to the unique animal smell that emanated from me. Even so, this fact would prove to be in my favor because then he would know we were on equal footing, that he should be afraid of me for I could easily leak his identity.

I walked to school under the heavy clouds wishing I could just phase and run. I needed an outlet for this energy. Ally met me early in the parking lot and walked me to marine biology spurting off random basketball rules. The only one I was able to remember was how to score, getting the ball in the hoop. Check.

Thankfully she walked off before I reached the doorway so I could give myself a pep talk. It was ludicrous for me to be nervous of confronting the parasite. I was the only female wolf, a werewolf descending from an ancient line. How many vampires had the pack took down in La Push? I could handle it. I got this. I walked through the door confidently eyes scanning the class room. Unfortunately it was empty minus a particular monster.

The blood sucker sat in the back row with the hood of his sweat shirt pulled over his head cutting off his face from view. He had ear phones in listening to his ipod oblivious to the fact the girl he had stalked a few days ago just entered the room. I contemplated returning later when there were more witnesses but I didn't want to show any weakness. Then he would think I was scared of him. I marched up to his desk slamming down my book on the smooth surface. He didn't even jump like I had hoped which caused me to believe he had known I was in the room already. Though he wasn't rude either, he shifted his cold black lifeless eyes fixating them on mine.

"Yes?" His clear voice rang out in the empty room. My heart was hammering in my chest. What had I gotten myself in to? The memory of taking on the newborn alone filled my mind again. I quickly shook it from my head. I needed to focus, it was game time.

"Why were you in my house?" I demanded my voice ringing out confidently.

"I believe you visited mine first." He replied shifting his eyes back down to his ipod as if my question wasn't important enough for his attention.

"That was an accident and I never entered it!" I raised my voice grabbing his attention again.

"Was it? An accident? That's funny you say that because not many humans stray so far out into the forest on a run, or are capable of it." He retorted back raising one eyebrow arrogantly. I knew he would have guessed as much, that I was more than just human. My scent gave that away but I was still disturbed by his words.

"I still didn't go in." I spit back vehemently. Even if I had, two wrongs do not make a right I thought of the childish phrase.

"Only because I returned." He leaned forward staring at me with interest. Before I could think of a response he continued. "Why were you there, and how did you know where to go?"

"Just checking in case." I replied suggestively hinting at my knowledge. I saw recognition flash in his eyes. "What's your excuse?" I kept going, gaining the upper hand before he could ask what exactly I had been checking on.

"Just checking." He chuckled back clearly entertained. He had turned the tables on me. Stupid stinking blood sucker. I rolled me eyes and turned to walk away but before I could get far he spoke again.

"Oh and Leah?" I turned back around getting the first good view of his face. His hood had fallen slightly and you could see his disheveled dirty blonde hair. It fell untidily into his thick dark lashes which accented the purple circles underneath his eyes. He couldn't have been more than twenty. A shiver ran down my spine at the inhuman appearance of the parasite. Sickly and too perfect. "If I were you, I wouldn't go back again." He said slowly emphasizing each word.

"I am not afraid of you." I spat bitterly.

"May be, but let's just say some one else might not take too kindly to your appearance unlike myself." He explained his reasoning for the request. As if on cue, two girls opened the door and walked in before I could respond. I turned around and walked back to my seat in a daze where I remained until the bell rang.


	7. Attention

**Hello my lovely readers, I wasn't planning on updating today but I know how much it stinks to have to wait for the next chapter, so here you go. Things are finally starting to heat up. :)**

I didn't have long to focus on what the blood sucker had said. I knew very well that there was a possibility of two leeches living in town. Ally had already warned me of that. What shocked me was the fact I hadn't noticed the second scent in the woods. Did the other parasite just not leave the house much? Thinking back, I hadn't had much time to explore the area, especially not on the run back home. His threat still rang in my ears as I tried to dissect it. He was right, it wasn't in my best interest to return to the crypt. Not alone at least but may be with a pack. I toyed with the idea throughout the day until I met with Ally at lunch to go over the basics for basketball

"Okay, here are the top ten rules that you need to know but today we are really just going to do some exercises to see if you got any talent which I am sure you do." She prattled on. I shook my head upset that I had chosen today to confront him. I was unable to focus on anything at the moment, especially not a silly sport. I scanned the lunch room looking for the parasite but he was no where in sight. I guess when you only drank blood going to lunch was pointless.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ally asked hurt by my divided attention.

"Sure sure." I looked down at the piece of paper for the first time. "Ball in hoop is how you win."

"It's so much more than that!" She groaned in response. "You aren't really interested in doing this, are you?" She asked.

"It's just I haven't ever been part of a team voluntarily. It's not really my thing." I shifted my eyes away finishing the sentence. I wanted Ally to be my friend still. She was the only one I had here and I was pretty sure the other girls only spoke to me because of her.

"I'll still be your friend if you don't want to Leah." She laughed as if she had read my mind. A nervous chuckle escaped my lips in response. I didn't fully trust her on that but the thought was appealing.

"Why don't you just try out for fun and see if you like it?" She suggested. I agreed but I knew I wouldn't. However, I still felt more relieved that Ally wasn't just pretending to be my friend to get me to join the team.

A few hours later I was standing in the school gym dressed in my old gym shoes entirely confused. We had just tried a drill but most people, including me, had messed up terribly.

"Okay, why don't we just get into a line and shoot free throws for the rest of the time?" Ally directed the group into a straight line. She couldn't pay special attention to me so I filed in amongst the others invisible to every one.

"Okay this drill is pretty simple. Shoot until you miss, when you miss step to the back of the line and the person behind you goes." Ally's exhausted voice filled the gym. I had managed to secure third place in line. Most people would have wanted to go last, however, I felt it was better to get this mess over with. I felt stupid for even trying out. I could almost see the pack roaring with laughter at the thought of my disastrous attempts.

The first girl succeeded in getting one basket before missing and the next one missed entirely. At least my competition wasn't too difficult. I took a step forward to the free throw line and picked up a ball from the bin near by. It was heavier than I had imagined yet the soft leathery touch felt irresistible. Ally was smiling encouraging me to shoot. I faced the basket thinking of how far away it looked. Why did I even bother coming here today? I just wanted to complete my senior year of high school and move on to college. Now I get to embarrass myself in front of all these girls who are only nice because I'm Ally's friend. The anger kept building up until I began to fill the heat underneath. Quickly, I launched the ball into the air watching as it perfectly swished through the net.

Ally dropped her clip board clapping so hard. I cracked a smile myself. It was just one basket but the thought of success flooded through my veins. I picked up the next ball bouncing it this time. The sound filled the gym as if it was a drum roll. I launched the ball arching it perfectly into the hoop again as if there had been an instant replay screen. Ally jumped up and down this time, her blonde pony tail swinging against her back. The other girls already on the team made their way over to watch due to Ally's exhilaration. I picked up the next ball nervous by the small audience. I closed my eyes feeling the weight in my hand. I couldn't help think of how Seth would be proud. The pack in disbelief and Sam shaking his head thinking this wasn't the Leah he knew. I threw the ball into the air watching as it sank into the net for a third time.

I intentionally missed on the twelfth ball in an attempt to keep every one's suspicions down. Ally seemed beside herself with satisfaction and a group of people had meandered over to watch. I by far did the best though it meant little considering most of the girls trying out were beginners as well. When tryouts concluded for the day Ally announced they would be all week and a cut was to be posted tomorrow. She made sure to find me as I was grabbing my things to leave.

"You have to had played before!" She commented in disbelief. I couldn't really tell her the reason I was so great was because of my wolf abilities. Incredible muscle and coordination were most definitely a plus.

"I really haven't." I shrugged throwing my book bag over my shoulder.

"Still not your cup of tea?" She inquired picking up on my nonchalant mood.

"Not really." I grimaced. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Don't worry about it's cool. Pizza Friday night?" She asked smiling.

"Definitely." I thought about the melting cheese and my mouth started to water.

"Well at least something good came out of this." Ally winked and giggled.

"What?" I replied confused. I mean sure the other girls were friendly but no one in particular seemed to be overly nice to me. In fact, I was quite sure they were only talking to me because of Ally.

"Look over there." Ally nodded in the direction of the gym doors. Through the exiting figures I could make out a sweatshirt with hood pulled up.

"Ethan decided to watch the Leah show." Ally playfully shoved me and ran off towards the locker room. I stood rooted in my spot staring after the retreating leech. How had I not noticed him enter the gym? Yeah it was big but I would have thought the fresh reeking smell would pull me from my trance. Clearly, I had either been too immersed in my fifteen minutes of fame or worse, I was growing immune to the stench. I was trying to shake the thought from my head when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my bag and opened it. The caller i.d. read Sam. My heart sank through my stomach entirely erasing my good mood. I clicked decline and saw I had seven missed calls from him already and a text from my brother apologizing profusely. Guess Seth let the blood sucker out of the bag.


	8. Questions

Author Notes: Leah at this time is still too busy focusing on avoiding her ghosts from the past to even think of joining a team. The real improvement was her attempt to even try out and voluntarily work with others. Her dedication to try out for Ally's sake shows how much she values having another individual to connect with that isn't from La Push or knows her secret. As far as Ethan goes, she subconsciously has accepted his presence as an inevitable consequence of living in Maine and therefore her guard is down. One of the wonderful things about writing is imagining but if you are curious how I picture the main characters then I have places two wonderful photos in my profile. Check them out n let me know what you think.

It would be pointless to avoid the phone calls but I knew as soon as I answered Sam would lay down an alpha command forcing me to return to La Push. I sat on my bed with my wet hair hanging in a tangled mess around me. I had tried to stall, taking a longer shower than necessary but when I had checked my phone afterwards I had another missed call and a voicemail now. I knew from experience that Sam only left voicemails when he was very upset. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Frustration colored my mood and I flopped back onto my bed.

He wouldn't stop until I was back home safely underneath his control. Why did he even care about me still? It would be so much easier if he wanted nothing to do with me at all. This stupid werewolf thing screwed up everything in my life. I just wanted to be normal again and to forget the past. The anger built up until I felt my hands start to quiver. I picked up the cell phone and headed downstairs. Thankfully, Aunt Lou was still at the fish shop so I didn't have to answer any questions. I loved how she never hovered around waiting for me to snap. She trusted me, gave me a chance to move on unlike every one else in La Push.

I walked outside heading across the main road to the guard rail that stood as a safety border from the cliff that sharply dropped into the sea. I sent one message to my little brother saying I forgive him. I know he wouldn't have done it on purpose. Then I chucked the phone as hard as I could, watching it arch perfectly in the air sinking into the vast blue water with a tiny splash. It was stupid action, I knew that. Sam would start calling the house then force Seth call me for him. But it would delay the inevitable. It would give me more time here, more time to move on and forget the past, time to heal and right now that's all I wanted.

I couldn't remember the last time I had laid on the couch in my t-shirt and sweats flipping through the channels. Lou was still not home and I was enjoying the well earned relaxation time. My hair was piled in an inky mess on top of my head while I painted my toes watching some stupid sitcom. It had been years since I participated in such girlie activities. Living the pack life had sucked out any femininity possessed. I was mulling over the concept of being a genetic dead end when the front door opened and a voice I instantly recognized filled the room.

"Where do you want the cod to go?" Ethan walked through the door holding a box of filled with what I assumed were fish. I immediately jumped up, my body sending chills every where. I couldn't smell the fish over the sickly sweet smell that burned my nose.

"You can put them in the freezer!" Aunt Lou yelled from the driveway. The blood sucker turned and appraised my appearance.

"Leah." He acknowledged me inclining his head before heading off to the kitchen. Aunt Lou burst through the door carrying another box with the word catfish sprawled out in sloppy writing on the side.

"Is there an issue?" I asked Lou startled by her frazzled appearance.

"Yes, the freezer at the shop broke and we are trying to cram the overstock into the fridge. Grab a box from the car." She bustled to the kitchen in a hurry. I headed outside taking a gulp of much needed fresh air. We would never get the stench out of the house now. Lou's pick up truck was filled with boxes that judging by my estimations, would never fit in the refrigerator. None the less I took a box and headed inside where Lou was busy shuffling items around in the near empty freezer trying to cram in the fish filled boxes. The blood sucker stood by watching giving helpful advice when needed. A murderous monster stood in my kitchen and I couldn't even kill him. Well, not if I valued living here instead of La Push, which I more than did.

I threw the box on the kitchen counter. I doubted she could fit more than three boxes in. But I was wrong, soon she was ready for three more boxes and I trudged outside unhappily. I hadn't realized I was being followed but I heard the parasite cough behind me. I didn't turn around to give him the satisfaction of catching me off guard but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"I can handle it." I spat bitterly stacking three boxes. They were heavy but nothing I would need a blood sucker for. In truth, I would have gladly pulled all the muscles in my body rather than ask for a vampire's help.

"Average teenager girls couldn't." The leech spoke leaning against the cab of the truck watching me. I turned and glared at him, if only looks could kill. He looked different and it was easy to pinpoint why. For the first time ever he wasn't wearing a hood over his head. His shaggy hair was blowing in the breeze. Instead the monster wore a t-shirt and jeans. He was much less bigger than I had imagined. His muscular arms were almost as white as his shirt, but over all he seemed pretty slim. I started to feel much better about my odds in battle. I lifted up the boxes and started off towards the house.

"What are you?" He murmured too low for humans to hear.

"Right now? Annoyed" I kept walking without turning around to speak. He started to follow me back in, I focused extremely hard on the sound of his light footsteps following me.

Aunt Lou managed to cram a total of six boxes of fish in our small kitchen freezer. I had to admit, I was very impressed with her ingenuity. Ethan had claimed he could fit the remaining seven boxes in his fridge for the night. It was impossible to stop the chuckle that escaped me lips. Of course he could, it was either empty or filled with blood I thought humorlessly.

"Why don't you stay for dinner Ethan?" Aunt Lou suggested.

"Yeah why don't you?" I asked feigning interest. The blood sucker smiled slyly.

"I already ate, but thank you. " he replied politely. I studied his eyes intently. They hadn't changed from their pitch black color since the day I arrived. I was no leech expert but I was pretty sure he had to be starving or was the word thirsty I thought disgustedly.

"I've actually got to get going. I will drop the fish off in the morning before school Lou." The leech started towards the door. I grateful, I couldn't keep holding my breath for much longer. I followed behind him intending on locking the door after he left. I was so sick of these surprise visits. I couldn't help wonder if all vampires felt surprise visits were acceptable. Did Bella Swan have to put up with this behavior? There again, she most likely welcomed it I thought revoltingly.

I stood in the door way making sure the parasite got into his car to leave. He opened his door and paused to look back at me. It was hard to tell over the gust of wind that swept across the lawn but I could have sworn he murmured "Goodnight Leah" before climbing into his truck and pulling out. I shut the door and locked it. I wished it was made of steel so it could keep out every one unwanted.


	9. Secrets

**Sorry it has been such a long time since I updated (well longer than usual) I was busy this weekend and finally had the chance to edit the next chapter (I usually have the next three chapters wrote out already.) Since it's a short one and the next chapter is one of my better ones, I will try to update soon. Please review :)**

That Saturday the phone downstairs rang waking me up. I rolled over wrapped up in the sheets still exhausted even though I had slept fairly late. My strange dreams had kept me up tossing and turning all night. I had dreamt I was drowning in the turbulent ocean waters when Ethan appeared offering me his hand. However, I didn't trust him enough to take it and I struggled to keep my head above the surface but the water kept splashing into my mouth suffocating me. I woke up with a sore throat feeling as if I had actually been chocking on the salt water all night.

The strangest part of the dream was that ever since the bloodsucker had helped Lou Monday night, he had been absent from school. I hadn't detected any new leech trails across city and the thought he had skipped town thrilled me. Ally and I had went out to pizza last night with a few other girls from the basketball team and for the first time since I moved here, I felt like they truly liked me. It had been a bit of a celebration for myself. I was finally in a place where I belonged. Other than the issues I had left behind me, I couldn't imagine it getting much better.

Aunt Lou knocked on the door and cracked it open peeking her head in to see if I was awake yet. I rolled over to face her.

"Good morning." I smiled sleepily.

"Good morning darling, I hate to bother you but Sam just called again. Are you sure you don't want to talk to him?" She asked for the hundredth time this week. Sam had been very persistent in calling the house and having Seth attempt to contact me. I had underestimated the extremes to which he would go to. The phone went off so frequently now that it was odd when I didn't hear it ringing.

"No, I'll handle it later." I got up out of bed stretching. Aunt Lou left to get ready for work as I started to get dressed for the day. I had agreed to help her with the shop on the weekends and in return she said she would give me some money to save up for college.

Once I was dressed I walked down stairs and unplugged the home phone. At least we would have some peace and quiet now. I wondered how long it would take Aunt Lou to realize it was unplugged. I hoped it would take a long time. Lou walked down stairs ready to leave just as I was cleaning out my cereal bowl. We climbed into her old pick up and headed off towards the bay. I had yet to see the fish store since I arrived in Maine and I was excited after all the positive feedback I had heard about it.

We parked off in a lot where the fisherman and workers left their vehicles having to walk down the board walk to reach the store. It was small and wooden, sandwiched between two larger shops towering over it. It matched Lou's personality perfectly. She unlocked the door throwing her purse on the counter. The shop reeked of fish and vampire. Apparently Ethan helped out more than I had imagined. Immediately I walked back to the front door and propped it open. There was no way I was going to survive without fresh air. Over all, it was a beautiful shop. The store window over looked the bay and horizon perfectly and would have been a great place to watch the sun rise across the sea.

"Okay, we are getting a delivery at 10 o'clock and we still need to stock the display freezer." Aunt Lou bustled around getting things ready to open. She got me busy cutting off fish heads and cleaning them for sale. It wasn't a glorious job but it was the least I could do, after all she did rescue me from La Push.

"Oh, and Ethan is coming into work today as well." She shouted from the back cooler. Lovely. There goes my theory that he had skipped town. I sighed deeply thinking of how happy I had been this week. Why should I let a stupid leech ruin my life? Especially when he wasn't slaughtering town? I knew the answer, I shouldn't. At least his stench would burn my nose to the point I couldn't smell the reeking fish I thought optimistically.

Ethan showed up right on time carrying in some extra supplies Aunt Lou had requested. I didn't bother to look up when he politely said good morning. I kept my eyes on the fish I was busy gutting possibly cutting it harsher than necessary. The blood sucker moved silently about the shop getting ready to open. He eventually started to set up to cut fish next to me. I still refused to acknowledge his existence after ten minutes of agonizing silence.

"Leah?" I heard his voice ring out and I turned to look at him. My heart froze and I dropped my knife I was so startled. His eyes were a dark carmel color I hadn't been expecting. I stood there speechless my mouth hanging open as the knife clattered on the floor. In an instant he had bent down and retrieved it holding it out to me.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you." He quietly extended the handle of the knife towards me. I took it without taking my eyes off his. A few things began to clicked into place and I suddenly was able to make sense of his absence all week.

"Where were you all week?" I inquired turning back to my fish. I knew the answer already but I wanted to hear him say it.

"I was on vacation." He evasively replied as he started to resume cutting as well.

"Where?" I demanded. Aunt Lou popped her head around the corner interrupting before he had a chance to respond.

"Did I hear a clatter in here?" She asked searching for a spill of some sort. Ethan responded before I could open my mouth.

"Sorry Lou, I dropped my knife." He waved the blade in the air.

"Well be more careful next time, you are standing next to my precious niece." She laughed and walked off towards the back office again. If she only knew he didn't need a knife to be lethal. The silence stretched on as I waited for his answer.

"You will be mad at me." He finally replied solemnly. I closed my eyes in an attempt to control my shaking hands. I had known the answer yet the anger that filled me was inevitable. He noticed my reaction and continued. "I was curious, wouldn't you ha-"

"NO, I wouldn't have and you had no right to!" I whispered angrily to keep Aunt Lou from hearing in the room next door. I closed my eyes again focusing on keeping myself together. I slowed the heat that was spreading down my spine until I was sure I could open my eyes without phasing.

"I'm sorry, you're right." He said starting to cut his fish again. I didn't have a comment back. I doubted a murderous monster was capable of being apologetic but that was an argument for another time.

"How much did you find out?" I asked quietly still staring out the window at the bay.

"Everything." He murmured turning to face me. I turned away as an angry tear slid down my cheek. No matter how fast I could run I still couldn't leave my past behind me. It was genetic, flooding through my veins always a part of me as long as I breathed.

"I won't tell any one." He said still staring at me.

"You mean you won't tell any one if I don't spill your secret." I laughed mirthlessly.

"No, I will keep quiet even if you don't" He resumed cutting the fish at an inhuman pace making up for lost time. I turned back to my fish and started cutting again as well.

"Tell me one thing." I said keeping my voice even. "Did you learn about the animal trick on your vacation as well?" I sneered the word 'vacation' afraid of his response.

"Yes." He replied turning to stare at me again. "I swear I won't-"

"Don't." I said cutting him off. I didn't want any empty promises. I have had enough of them in my lifetime courtesy of Sam. Aunt Lou walked in and started helping with the fish leaving no time to continue the conversation. I left around lunch sneaking out the back without speaking to Ethan again. The energy inside me was building, ready to explode. More than anything I just wanted to phase and run but I knew Sam would have someone constantly on patrol from now on waiting for me to lose my temper. So instead I ran around the town again making the same loop as last time minus the trip to the vampire crypt. It took three laps around the entire town before I finally felt I wasn't in danger of phasing any more.


	10. Meetings

**Sorry it is a short chapter, but I didn't get many reviews on the last one. The more feedback the more updates. :)**

That night I sat on the window ceil in my tank top and sweats staring up at the full moon. The window was open blowing a cold breeze that filled room with the smell of salt water. I had been so stupid thinking I could leave behind what I was just by moving across the country. How could you escape something when it was a part of you?

Ethan knowing that I was a werewolf wasn't what bother me truly. He had known something was different about me from the first day I stalked him. What bothered me was in the intimate knowledge that he held about my life back in La Push. There was no doubt the Cullens would have splurged on the details. Another frustrated tear rolled down my cheek. Those were my personal experiences to share with who I decided deserved to know. Now some blood sucker knew everything about me. My resentment towards the Cullens peaked until I was shaking again.

I climbed out the window stealthily dropping from the second story without making a noise. I didn't run through the town like usual. It was already nearing midnight and I didn't want some one to ask Lou why I was out so late without her knowledge. Being invisible here was one thing I more than welcomed. Instead, I headed off jogging through the forest slowly enjoying the manual labor that accompanied the terrain.

The trees flew by me, not as fast as if I had phased, but enough to clear my head. The forest was beautiful at night, all the wildlife coming out in the open. The moon washed the color out of the leaves casting dull light on the forest floor. There was something about being in the wilderness that felt so natural to me. I thought of how Jacob Black had left the pack and lived in the wild for months. The thought was starting to sound appealing.

I looped back through the forrest and ended up sitting on a cliff over looking the sea. The mood reflected in the crashing waves below sending reflecting light onto the cliff. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I was back home in La Push. The thought sent a wave of homesickness flushing over me. I missed my little brother more than anything but there was no way to contact him without Sam knowing. Plus, Seth was smart and he had to have known that was the reason for my silence.

I was caught up mesmerized my the churning of the ocean when I heard leaves rustle behind me. Any human wouldn't have been able to distinguish the wind from footsteps but I knew better. In a few milliseconds I was on my feet turned around and couched ready to phase at any given second. Ethan stepped through the bushes hands extended cautiously.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard some one and thought I would come to see who it was." He dropped his hands as I straightened out of my defensive position.

"Sorry I'm not a lovely feast for you blood sucker." I turned and sat back down facing the ocean. It went against instinct ingrained in me to turn my back on the leech but I didn't want him to think he was welcomed. I strained my ears listening to his movements as he walked up behind me.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry any way." He brushed off my insult ignoring the derogatory term. "Mind if I join?" He asked politely. I grunted yes but he sat down three feet from me any way.

"Do you have some sort of issue with ignoring people's personal space?" I blurted out frustrated he had ruined my peaceful mood.

"Look Leah, I want to apologize. I thought about what you said and you were right. I shouldn't have gone looking for answers behind your back and especially without your permission." He stared out at the horizon during his speech memorizing it.

"You got one thing right." I grumbled not taking my eyes off the ocean either.

"For what it's worth, I would take it any day over the cards I was dealt." He whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear the words. Of course any one would have felt the same way, however, it was hearing it come from a vampire that made them so paramount.

"Well you can have it then." I said bitterly hugging my knees to my chest. The wind had picked up considerably and the temperature was dropping fast. I couldn't determine if the goose bumps running up my body were from the cold or the conversation.

"Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way." He sighed still searching the horizon. I grunted in response hoping he would take it as his cue to leave but he sat patiently as ever waiting for me to reply back. He would have to wait an eternity for that and he would have all of eternity too I thought humorlessly. The silence stretched on with the background noise of the waves crashing against the sharp rocks below. I was just starting to enjoy the silence when the parasite spoke again.

"There are no constraints on the human mind, no walls around the human spirit, no barriers to our progress except those we ourselves erect." He recited the quote perfectly from memory.

"Ronal Reagan." I heard myself name the author before he could. The words surprised me when I realized they had came from my mouth. I hadn't anticipated speaking to him any more that night.

"I see some one pays attention in school." He chuckled impressed by my knowledge.

"We can't all have perfect leech memories." I said as the wind picked up throwing my hair around my face. But I couldn't stop thinking of the quote and what he had meant by saying it. I hadn't erected this barrier myself, being a werewolf was part of my blood. Silence fell again between us and I continued to ponder the meaning of his words. It wasn't until I started to notice the sky fading into lighter shades of blue that I finally stood up stretching my stiff muscles from in the same position too long. Ethan stood up in a blur reminding me of his presence. He had been so still and quiet I had almost forgotten him, almost.

I stood there staring at his too perfect features, vampire and werewolf both cursed comrades in misery. It was too much for my head to take. A parasite wishing to be human again. Just the thought of them being capable of self hatred was an oxymoron in itself.

"Will I ever get to see this fascinating phenomena?" He inquired cautiously. It took my mind a minute to realize the meaning of his words. Was that what he had been sitting there thinking about in the silence? Did he have a death wish or something?

"I don't have that kind of self control." I hissed in disbelief. Even if I did I would never phase for him and especially not to be ogled like a freak show.

"I didn't mean it that way." He read my outraged facial expression. "I just imagine it as being magical." He looked away embarrassed by his choice in childish words.

"Yeah, my life is just one giant fairy tale." I snorted sarcastically.

"Sweet dreams Leah." Ethan turned and disappeared into the trees the opposite way from which he came. He was gone before I could even blink. I took off running through the forest at full speed hoping to make it home before Lou woke up.


	11. illness

**To recap since I have received many questions: Ethan was intrigued by Leah's extra abilities from when she tried out at basketball and from when she lifted an uncanny amount of fish boxes. Combined with her unique animal smell, he knew she was more than human. So he wanted to go to where she was from to find out more information about her. Aunt Lou is a public figure in the small village, Ethan works for her and knew Lou, and Leah, were from La Push. So Ethan went to go see if he could find out more about her past back in her home town where he stumbled across the Cullens scent following it to their house. They then welcomed him in and answered his questions regarding Leah and the werewolves. Ethan also learned that he could survive off animals. Before he did murder humans, however, he felt guilt ridden by his conscious and rarely every hunted. He was always starving to death which explains his black eyes. Leah doesn't know nor care about his diet...yet. Enjoy!**

The next morning Lou woke me up early claiming there was a crisis at the fish shop. I would have my college already paid for if I had a dollar for every 'crisis' that arose in the shop since my arrival. My eyes stung from lack of sleep as I stared at the clock. It had only been two hours since I crawled into bed from my midnight run. A sleep deprived groan escaped my lips as I thought of the long day ahead of me.

Lou was already in the truck waiting on me when I walked down stairs. I crawled into the cab wearing a sweatshirt and pair of jeans. At least I got more sleep than the leech did last night I thought amused. Though blood suckers didn't need sleep since they were already dead.

Once we arrived at the shop Lou got busy making phone calls trying to arrange another delivery of fish since her regular had cancelled on her. I picked up where I had left off yesterday beginning to clean and gut the fish to be placed in the display case. I had made significant headway compared to yesterday when Lou popped around the corner.

"Where's Ethan?" She demanded looking around.

"Not here." I commented gratefully turning back to my fish.

"He was suppose to be here an hour ago! I need him to go pick up this delivery for me! I can't leave the shop!" She exclaimed becoming more stressed by the second.

"I can do it." I put down my knife and wiped my hands ready to be out of the smelly shop. I was beginning to think I would never get the smell of vampire out of my hair.

"No, It a port over two hours away and Ethan already knows the way. Plus, I need you here gutting fish." She stood there arms crossed thinking of the best course of action. "It's so unlike him to be a no call no show. May be something happened." I looked away and rolled my eyes so Lou wouldn't see. I wasn't that lucky.

"May be he is dead." I said hopefully picking up my knife to resume cutting.

"Oh dear, that would be terrible. Why don't you go check on him to make sure he is okay? See if he feels up to running down to the other port for me?" She took the keys off the hook and threw them towards me. Reflexively, I caught them, but I was still mentally processing what she had said. Did she ask me to go to his house again?

I shook my head. How could I explain to her calmly that I didn't want to go to that house ever again without mentioning the fact I was a werewolf and he was a vampire. I was still standing there trying to process how to maneuver out of this situation when she gently pushed me towards the door saying something about little time.

I trudged off towards the parking lot where Aunt Lou had parked the truck. The old door creaked as I closed it rocking the whole cab as it cranked. I would have taken cutting fish heads any day over hunting down a leech I couldn't kill. What was the point in that? I didn't want to admit it to myself but I was scared. He had warned me about returning and while I knew I could take Ethan, I was worried about the other vampire I had yet to meet. He could have extra abilities I was unaware of. Actually, I was unaware of a lot when it came to him.

I scoured the town trying to find a drive towards the old victorian house I had visited my first week here. It took three times driving past the over grown path before I realized it was actually a dirt road that led to the cliffs. I pulled off on it, branches scraping the sides of truck as it pushed forward mowing down anything in it's way. The path went on for a mile before finally reaching the clearing by the cliff. The house was even more impressive up close, crown molding and architectural detail coloring every inch.

As I pulled up close by the porch my hands were shaking. I took the key out of the ignition surveying the area. There was no sight of vampires but I could hear the t.v. on from the house. The odds were in my favor if it was just Ethan home, even if not I felt he wouldn't engage me in battle and I doubted he would aid his leech friend. I took a huge gulp of clean air from the cab and stepped out. The smell was over powering stinging my nose as I walked up the steps. I knocked on the cold door and retreated back down to the last step again ready to phase.

"Leah." Ethan exclaimed clearly taken by surprise opening the door. He stepped out on the porch and closed the door behind him. "Right now isn't a good time." The leech nervously looked over his shoulder back at the door. I snorted amused by his assumption.

"I didn't come here to chat blood sucker. Lou sent me. You were suppose to come to work today." I said still standing on the steps unwilling to go any closer. The stench that seeped out from the cracked window was enough to burn my nose hairs forever.

"I tried to call her house and inform her I would be taking a sick day but she never answered." My heart sank as I knew why his calls weren't going through. The landline had yet to be reconnected since I had disconnected it to prevent Sam from calling. "Is there a crisis?" He asked concerned.

"Isn't there always?" I muttered looking sideways. How would I explain the phone to Lou? I didn't want to get on her bad side or start any suspicions. Ethan looked behind him again as if judging something.

"I may be able to get away for a few." He said uncertainly.

"We'll survive without you." I turned to leave walking away when the front door opened. Instinctively I turned around hands quivering ready to phase at any second.

"Hostages! Take her captive Ethan!" An old man with a crooked back stood in the door way with a shotgun pointing at me. Ethan was in action immediately. In a movement so quick I could barely distinguish, he snatched the gun from the old man and discharged it. He then turned to me, judging my reaction. I straightened up shocked by not only the confrontation but also by the frail human that stood so close to the vampire.

"Dad, please go back in the house." He pleaded quietly trying to reason with the old man. He didn't budge but continued to rant.

"I'll get her" He tried to reach for the weapon in his son's hands but Ethan was too quick for him. He took the weapon bending it back inwards on itself making a loop out of the metal. It looked like playdough in his hands.

"She is a friend. You are back at home." He spoke slowly trying to convey the simple message willing him to understand. The white haired man's eyes glassed over. The information perplexed him as he tried to make sense of the facts.

"Leah, this is my father. He served in the Vietnam war and suffers from Alzheimer's. Ethan addressed me never taking his eyes off his father's confused expression.

'We are in the States?" The old man spoke to his son finally grasping onto reality briefly.

"Yes." Ethan sighed mentally exhausted. I heard him mutter too low for the old man to hear "That's what I have been trying to tell you the past few hours." But he smiled reassuringly at the man as he made sense of the present. "Why don't we go inside and watch some t.v.?" He spoke as if the man were only a child of mere years. Ethan gently guided his dad inside towards the couch in the main entry area placing the use-to-be weapon by the door. I cautiously followed driven by curiosity. The small room was littered with medical machines and equipment every where. It reminded me of when the Cullens delivered Bella's spawn. Did all blood suckers have access to hospitals?

Part of my mind realized an interesting fact presenting itself. So there was no other vampires? I inhaled deeply welcoming the burning sensation trying to distinguish another scent. But there was only Ethan's perfume engulfing me mixed with a tinge of human. Relief crashed over me and I felt a weight lifted off my shoulder. Instantly, I relaxed knowing I could take down the one blood sucker whenever necessary.

The old man collapsed on the couch as if the little confrontation had taken all his energy from him. He looked back and forth in between Ethan and I as if deciding something.

"I didn't know you had found such a lovely lady, son." He whispered low enough that I wasn't suppose to hear. The blood flooded my face as I blushed embarrassed by his assumption.

"She's not my girlfriend." He commented back. The old man seemed to agree but then winked at Ethan. I looked out the window wishing to be any where but here. Ethan turned on the t.v. and motioned for us to step outside. He stepped outside as I looked back before closing the door and saw the old man had already fallen asleep.

It took a moment before I could find where Ethan had disappeared too. He was sitting on the ground near the cliff that overlooked the sea staring out at the horizon. I almost left then figuring I could head to the port and get back before Lou realized. But the questions bubbling under my skin forced my feet to move walking across the yard to his figure.

I sat down a few feet away from him. So there was no other vampire living with Ethan. Ally had been right, his dad was an old war vet who apparently still thought he was back in the war. I shook my head too confused. An immortal was taking care of his sick dad?

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Ethan whispered not taking his eyes off the tossing water. I didn't know how to reply, a million questions buzzed in my mind.

"That's your dad?" I asked making sure to get the facts straight.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

"And he's human." I stated the facts adding them up together. I thought of the old man's deteriorating condition. "So you're just watching him... die?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He replied in an agonized voice.

"Why don't you change him?" I blurted out before thinking my words through. Immediately regret filled my body. I really didn't want a newborn vampire running around town. But didn't the transformation fix illnesses? I remembered Jacob Black's memories of Bella's broken human body but she had survived the transformation fine.

"It's too late. He is too lost and if I changed him now then he would constantly be stuck in a state of confusion. Venom only fixes physical injuries, mentally you remain the same." Ethan turned and looked at my amusement replacing his grimace. "As much as we all know how much you want another vampire in town." He half laughed trying to lighten the mood. I forced a chuckle for his sake glad he wasn't truly considering it.

I couldn't help but think of my father Harry who had passed away a few years ago. He had died quickly. I couldn't imagine having to watch him slip away from reality day in and day out slowly wasting away. It was still hard to comprehend Ethan taking care of his old father.

"How?" The word slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. It just didn't make sense.

"When my mother died, he was placed in a nursing home. Once I was sure of my self control I came back withdrawing him and moving here." He grazed over the details. I processed this information feeling just as confused as the old man had been earlier.

"The medical supplies?" I inquired feeling as if a bit of illegal activity had been involved obtaining them.

"That would be your friends back home, the Cullens." He smiled at the name.

"They are NOT friends." I said with more force than necessary.

"All the same, they helped out quiet a bit. He is more sane now most days than not." Ethan turned and smiled towards me. The razor sharp white teeth flashing.

"Let me guess, he doesn't know his son is a murderous blood sucker either right?" I asked smiling back with sarcastic politeness.

"No. He doesn't." A deep sigh came from the parasite. "He was up all morning muttering about enemy forces." I grunted in response unsure of how to appropriately reply. What did you say to a selfless monster? Frustration filled my body. It was difficult to hate him when his dead heart was in the right place. I stood up wanting to get the heck out of there before I started feeling sympathetic for a leech.

"See you around." I tried to turn and walk off but before I even made it a step Ethan was up and walking next to me.

"What is the crisis this time?" He asked following me to the truck.

"Fish delivery cancelled. Need to drive to south port and pick up another." I said fast hoping he wouldn't follow but he matched my pace as I walked towards the truck.

"Got room for one more? I do believe I was specifically requested." He said cockily as we neared the vehicle. I grunted 'no' while opening the driver side door but he climbed into the cab from the opposite side any way.

"Guess you will just have to deal with me." He replied clearly entertained.

"Story of my life." I cranked the engine and immediately rolled down the window in need of fresh air.


	12. Competition

**To all of you who still read this story and comment, thank you. You are the inspiration for my writing and the reason I continue to tell Leah's story. **

I laid in bed that night recalling the day. Ethan and I had engaged in civil conversation about his past on the road trip down to the south port. He had been changed into a vampire only three years ago at the age of twenty. At the time, his father and him were not speaking which is why he felt so obligated to take care of him now. He evaded to go into detail about how he was changed, shying away from the hellish memory. It was for the best, I didn't think my sensitive stomach could handle the details any way.

It was the oddest thing, I didn''t have the same passion behind my hatred for Ethan as I did the Cullens. I tried to convince myself it was due to the fact the Cullens were the one who ruined my life by moving to Forks. They were the reason that I was cursed to this life. Unlike them, Ethan had never done anything wrong to me. Also, it didn't hurt that he regarded me as a serious threat.

A few months ago I would have rather walked across blistering coals the whole way than drive two hours with a leech sitting next to me. However, today hadn't been as bad as I would have thought. Ethan was able to take my insults and throw them right back at me. The whole day wasn't as terrible as I would have expected. At least I didn't have to pretend to be something I wasn't around him. Ethan wasn't a stranger to the super natural world. It made sense to me now how Seth was able to be civil to the Cullens, may be even nice.

I was still laying in bed with these thoughts swirling around my head when there was a tap on the window. A _plink_ sound of glass being hit filled the small room. I was off my bed in half a second crossing the room to the window. Ethan stood there, a glowing tribute to immortality in the dark night. I opened the window and leaned out staring at the leech in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered hoping that he was smart enough to wait till Aunt Lou had gone to bed.

"Going running." He said pointing to his athletic sneakers he was wearing. "You coming?" He smiled his white razor like teeth.

"Are you crazy!" I spat angered by his assumption I would ever want to voluntarily hang out with him.

"I figured you would be the only one that could keep up, but I understand if you don't want to lose." He cockily raised his eye brows challenging me. I rolled my eyes stepping out of sight from the window and threw on a sports bra, running shorts and sneakers. Then I leaped out the window like an acrobat showing off. There was no way he could beat that.

"Try to keep up blood sucker." I took off towards the woods running slow building up to full speed. Ethan matched my pace a few yards away as we cut through the thick forest, the leaves rushing past in a blur. My breath came in even gasps and my muscles welcomed the work. My loops around town had strengthened them giving me the advantage. After a fw minutes of silence I looked to my left a few yards away watching the parasite as he flew like a ghost through the trees. He was staring at me as if wonderstruck by my ability. A girlish giggle played on my lips and I pushed myself to fun faster than I ever had before. It was a nice change in pace having a vampire threatened by me. Finally, some one who appreciated my talents. We ran in silence for a few miles the rhythm of light thud of footsteps filling my ears. After a while I slowed down taking in the natural scenery around me. It was a moonless night and the woods were darker than normal. My enjoyment was dampened by the fact I wasn't phased and couldn't fully take in everything with my dull human senses.

At some point I noticed picked up on a familiar scent and slowed down following it. It was thick and the heat leading a perfect trail through the woods. Ethan caught up with me when I stopped running and stood still listening to the sounds around me. He was studying my face as I tried to place the odd smell.

"They're this way." He said slowly moving down a slope where I could hear a stream in the distance. I followed reluctantly upset by his incredible senses I lacked in human form. We moved steeply downward toward a stream that intertwined throughout the forest. Ethan froze letting me walk further downstream on my own. He stood watching me with an amused expression on his face.

A hundred yards away sat a pack of real wolves, some resting while others drank from the stream. There were nine of them in total. All ranging in colors. One in particular mirrored my coat in wolf form. My heart sank at the sight of the black wolf that sat in the corner resting. I sat down on the dirty floor watching them play and graze. One of them looked as if she were expecting. The breath hitched in my throat for a second and I was envious of the dumb animal. It was a few minutes before Ethan joined me breaking my trance.

"Which one is most like you?" He asked quietly attempting to not catch their attention.

"The one in the corner alone." I pointed staring at the animal. I wondered if the wolf female.

"Is it because of her coat? or because she's alone..." He asked quietly. I could tell he was genuine in asking. Ethan always was careful around me, trying not to step on my toes.

"Both." I responded honestly still staring at the mammal intrigued.

"She's beautiful." He murmured following my gaze.

"A beautiful disaster." I sighed at the truth. One of the wolves heard us and looked up the hill seeing the leech sitting there. Instantly they scattered heading further south into the forest.

"I'm sorry. Animals have a stronger reaction to our presence. I can go if you want to follow them." He apologized profusely.

"It's cool, I need to get going any way." I stood up brushing the dirt off my shorts and starting off in the direction of Lou's house.

"Race you?" Ethan's arrogant voice rang out behind me but I didn't turn to reply. I pushed my legs faster feeling the exhaustion for the first time in a long time. It took less than half the time to run back to the house as we flew over the trails we left behind. When I reached the tree line to Lou's I paused putting my hands on my knees bent over gasping for breath. I was drenched with sweat, my hair line soaked. I had never ran like that before in my life. I would have been able to bury the blood sucker if I had phased but I still kept my own in human form. We had been tied the whole way, running close together jockeying for first position.

"Impressive." He said laughing at my out of breath expression.

"If I had phased..." I took a deep breath. "Then I would have been able to kill you." I finished gaining my breath again.

"In a literal sense?" He asked a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes." I stood up again straight. Every muscle in my body ached with exhaustion. I had no clue how I had ran that fast.

"Come on Leah, you wouldn't hurt me." He joked stretching upwards and grabbing the tree branch above him. The motion raised his shirt exposing the sliver of pale white skin on his lower stomach. I looked away instantly.

"Easy." I said while still avoiding looking at him.

"We both know I am the only one here who accepts you for who you are." He stared at me intensely waiting for my response.

"Ally would accept me if she knew." I retorted back.

"May be, but it isn't the same. She doesn't understand how it is to be an outcast like I do. You can be yourself around me without fear of judgement." He prodded trying to get me to confess.

"You don't judge me because you know being a blood sucker is much worse." I spat vehemently. I was starting to be annoyed by his line of questioning. I didn't want to get worked up again after my relaxing run. "See you tomorrow at school." I turned to walk away. Instantly there was a burning sensation in my arm. I looked down to see the source. Ethan had grabbed my wrist, his icy skin creating a burning sensation against my heated temperature. My eyes met his just as he reached up and tucked a lose strand of hair the wind had taken behind my ear again.

"Goodnight Leah." His intoxicating breath filled my face hurting my nose. By the time I blinked and opened my eyes he was already gone.


	13. Celebration

**I apologize for this chapter being very fast pace. I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thank you for all the lovely updates, they make my day. **

When I woke up three days later, I was still sore. My legs ached with every stretch and movement but it was the kind of pain I welcomed. A kind of pain in which I could control, one that I loved on a day like today. Just as the thought crossed my mind Lou burst into the room with a cupcake and a burning candle atop. I pulled the covers higher up startled, Lou always knocked before entering.

"Happy birthday to you!" She sang off tune sitting on the edge of my cot-like bed. I sleepily sat up blowing the candles out before making a wish. In truth, there was nothing else I could have wished for at the moment. I was away from the pack, away from the constant teasing and complaining, away from the pain and no longer unwanted.

"Happy birthday dear, I got you a gift." Lou laid the cupcake on the nightstand and grabbed a package from the hall. I was nervous about what she would possibly get me since we never had been close before I moved to Maine. However, when I ripped off the top to the box I saw the most beautiful suede brown boots with fringe laying there.

"They're perfect." I said while tracing the contrast stitching.

"A lady in town makes them by hand. I hope you like them." She patted my hand sweetly and stood up. "Oh and Seth sent you this card too." Lou handed me a white envelope which I tore open before she was fully out of the room. His scribbled hand writing read:

"Leah, happy birthday. I hope it's the best. Sorry about Sam, I tried to think of gum drops but there isn't much to think 'bout them. Friday is a bonfire night and the whole pack will be there (except you). So if you phase that night you will be in the clear."

Love Seth.

The letter from my little brother made my birthday. It warmed my heart and eased the guilt I felt for not being able to contact him. The electricity of excitement began to bubble in my veins as I hopped out of bed and got dressed for school. There was no doubt in my mind that I would take the opportunity friday.

The past few days at school had been awkward. Ethan had resumed ignoring me, at least in public, and while I was more than happy by this behavior it also was very nerve racking. Every cell in my body seemed to be aware of him when he was near. Almost as if we were celestial planets revolving in the same gravitational pull. Every time our eyes met he smiled as if we shared a private secret together and even more disturbingly, my pulse sky rocketed and my face flushed with every look.

It was easy to pinpoint why my body reacted the way it did. The last time I had been shown such attention from a male species of some sort was when Sam had attempted to court me. He had relentlessly pursued me, leaving love notes in my locker and flowers on the door step. I had to admit, I didn't put up much of a fight. Looking back on the past I realized so many things have changed. He had changed and I had as well in my own way. I tried to think that even without imprinting, we would have gown apart by now but I was too biased to be sure.

Though Ethan's attention stemmed from a different kind of interest. He couldn't feel the same way about me that Sam had. His curiosity drove him to pursue my friendship in the interest of finding out more about my abilities. He had made it more than clear he was fascinated with the concept of phasing which had to explain how often I caught him staring at me. In truth, I didn't mind the company. He was right about being the only person here who knew everything about me and accepted me with no hesitation. He was an outsider just like myself and that was why I felt a bond of camaraderie towards him and put up with his shape shifter obsession.

When I walked into the lunch room I was stopped in my tracks at the sight of Ally sitting next to Ethan at our regular table. She had just taken a sip of milk in the middle of his punch line and was now trying to swallow it in her fits of laughter. A few more girls from the team sat at the table but they were paying little attention to the inconspicuous vampire. I reached the table and slung my bag down on the floor sinking into the plastic chair.

"Long day?" Ethan commented on my exhausted behavior.

"You could say that." I replied taking my lunch out of my back pack. As much as I tried to think of something else, Sam had kept popping up in my mind. I sat most of the time in class dissecting his and I's relationship trying to pin point the change that had slowly occurred. The hurt that use to fill my heart had vanished and was replaced with frustration at his inability to let go. Almost as if the shards of my broken heart had been glued back together. I was still damaged, but at least I was whole again.

"Happy birthday!" Ally squealed pulling out a tiny box from her bag and setting it on the table. Surprise colored my face. How had she known it was my birthday? I had made sure to tell no one.

"You didn't have to." I replied gratefully picking up the tiny box and opening it. Inside laid a braided leather rope bracelet. A smile played across my lips as I lifted it up and tied it around my wrist. Some how it reminded me of the tiny figurines Jacob Black would make at home. "It's beautiful." I remarked running my fingers over the intricate pattern.

"Thanks, I made it." Ally blushed making her whole face turn red.

'Well I love it." I said meaningfully still eyeing the bracelet now on my wrist.

"You're going to love my gift even more then." Ethan smiled his white 'fangs'. My mouth dropped. He had gotten me a gift as well?

"No, return it. Really, I am fine." I pressed hoping in vain to convince him.

"Too bad, it isn't something I can return." He said smugly knowing I would have asked that. I grumbled and held out my hand waiting.

"It's a surprise." He said amused by my actions.

"Well you have to give it to me at some point." I replied annoyed.

"After school." He smiled enjoying my discomfort. Ally giggled in response clearly entertained by our banter. Something in the way she laughed made me feel as if Ethan had already told her what it was.

After school I searched for Ethan in vain. I called off the hunt earlier than most would have. In truth, the search consisted of me looking around while walking home. I should have known he wouldn't be so easy to avoid. When I got home there was a note on my door that read 'be ready at 6.' in perfect script. The porch reeked and I hurriedly stepped inside and closed the door.

Later that night I paced my bedroom trying in vain to dispel the butterflies in my stomach. If it wasn't for the fact that I had nothing better to do then I would have never agreed to go. Now that I thought about it, Ethan didn't give me the chance to say no. He had played me, manipulating the way I operated until I was worked up about not getting his gift.

I studied my appearance in the mirror debating for the thousandth time whether or not I should change. Unlike usual, I had blown out my hair leaving it to cascade down my shoulders. My green v-neck sweater went well with my jeans and accented my new boots nicely. I had been unsure of what to wear, not knowing what sort of activities we would be doing. This outfit seemed universal enough. What sort of activities did leeches plan for birthdays? Gruesome images of bloodied bodies filled my mind but I knew Ethan wouldn't do that. He probably doesn't even have a plan but rather thought it would be amusing to watch me get ready for nothing. Just then the door bell rang and I ran down the stairs jumping the last few and flinging open the door. Ethan stood there wearing a gray sweater over jeans. He stared at me motionless not speaking. For the first time I saw where an average naive girl could fall in love with a blood sucker. My resentment towards Bella Swan eased a tad standing there staring at the vampire. He was right, even if Ally knew my secret she would never accept me unconditionally like Ethan had and for that I was grateful.

"I think I just felt my heart beat again." He murmured still taking in my appearance.

"Whatever." I replied taking my jacket off the coat hanger and closing the door. "Where to?" I asked eyeing the shiny Audi that sat in the driveway.

"It's clear super memory retention isn't one of your increased abilities." He joked as we started towards the sleek car. In an instant he was gone from my side standing by the car holding the passenger door open. I blushed and sat down in the car taking in the smell of the new leather. "It's a surprise." He reminded me closing the door and reappearing in the driver seat. Following his movements were disorienting and hard to keep up with. He let his human charade around me slip, as if he could he himself with me. The car ride was silent as Ethan watched me more often than the road while cutting through the streets of town. I was starting to feel self conscious and it was ruining my mood. Why did I even agree to this?

"Do you expect me to just phase at any second?" I asked frustrated when he looked over again.

"I hope not, this is a new car." He exclaimed teasing me.

"Well then stop all the staring." I remarked turning back to look out the window trying to guess where we were heading. He mumbled something so low I missed it. It sounded something like 'irresistible' but I knew it couldn't have been that.

A few minutes later we parked by the bay and walking towards the pier. I was about to ask if we were heading to Lou's fish shop but he stopped a few buildings short holding open a door to a small intimate looking restaurant.

"Oh no." I said in disbelief shaking my head back and forth. Did he really think I would go for this?

"Humor me." He whispered in my ear, his cold breath tickling my neck as he guided me through the door.

The hostess sat us at a table by the window over looking the bay. I sat down taking in the view, the sun slowly fading blurring the sea and sky into a collage of blues. The sight was truly breath taking. Eventually I opened the menu on the table and noticed the prices.

"Definitely no way" I said closing it. Ethan sighed across the tiny table not even bothering to look up.

"Have fun walking home in those new boots." He remarked still scanning the available dishes. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Lou may still be at the shop. She can give me a ride." I retorted thwarting his logic.

"Leah, be reasonable." He kept his eyes still on the menu flipping the pages. Reluctantly, I picked up the menu and scanned the options. I didn't understand most of the fancy culinary terms but my meal tasted delicious none the less when it arrived. The conversation stayed on neutral topics and I wondered how we must have looked to an outsider. Surely they wouldn't see us as a couple. No, just some high school friends celebrating a birthday. I could only imagine Sam's face if he knew where I was. A smile spread across my lips at the visual image that played in my mind. The thought alone made it worth taking Ethan up on his birthday dinner.

Once we finished eating, Ethan refused my offer to split the bill and instead paid the full amount. Even though I knew I wouldn't have been able to afford going dutch, he still could have let me get the tip. I was trying to distinguish his motives behind the dinner as we walked along the bay heading towards the car.

"So is that it?" I asked hopeful that I was no longer obligated to continue in my birthday festivities.

"Not even close." He laughed and again opened my door before I had a chance to protest.

We ended up at his house sitting around a fire pit near the cliff that over looked the sea. I sat close to the fire toasting a marshmallow off a stick Ethan had fished from the woods. He had purchased the bag not knowing it was my favorite bonfire treat and I was more than grateful at his consideration. The gesture had helped easy my homesickness and grief over missing Friday's upcoming bonfire. Over all, my birthday hadn't been as bad as I had anticipated and I knew that I owed Ethan for it.

"Thanks." I mumbled fervently while chewing on a crispy burnt marshmallow. If it hadn't been for him then I most likely would have been laying in bed at home thinking of Sam still.

"Any time." He replied staring out over the sea.

"Why do you do it?" I asked staring at him. He turned and met my eyes inquisitorially.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked confused by my question.

"Why do you bother with me? I mean, it's not like I have been nice to you." I rambled on trying to explain my question further.

"Well you haven't been mean either." He said even more perplexed.

"Clearly, you can't read thoughts." I mumbled looking the other way.

"The world is an awfully ugly place not to have a best friend." Ethan spoke staring at the fire lost in thought. He truly was more of a friend than I deserved.

"Meet me at the cliff by my house Friday night." I said confidently sure of my decision. After all that he had done for me today it was the least I could do for him. Part of my mind wondered if this had been his motive all along. I stood up brushing off the leaves from my jeans and heading towards the car. Ethan didn't ask what I meant by Friday. I assumed he was use to my crazy mood swings by now.

When we pulled into my driveway a few minutes later I turned to thank Ethan for dinner but something in the way he was looking at me so intently stopped me. It was hard to tell in the dark but he looked as if he was trying to memorize the way I looked. My cheeks flushed again in self consciousness.

"Good night." I mumbled clumsily fumbling for the door handle as fast as possible but I still heard him say 'sweet dreams' before the car door slammed.


	14. Phasing

**I decided to post early since I wont be able to upload the next chapter for a while. This is my favorite chapter yet, leave me a comment if you agree!**

Friday night I stared at my wardrobe unsure of what to wear. I didn't want to chose something too heavy to carry but I also didn't want to wear anything too revealing either. Phasing would be so much easier if it wasn't for the nudity part I thought frustratedly. Carrying around a full outfit just wasn't feasible, especially not for a girl. Reluctantly I threw on a casual dress and jumped out of my window starting the trek towards the cliff. Ethan had skipped school today and I was nervous if he was going to stand me up. Part of me didn't want to admit it but I was scared of phasing for him. I wondered if he would leave me alone after that, no longer intrigued by the 'magic' after having seen it in person. The thought made my stomach turn. It wasn't something I wanted to consider.

I reached the clearing early and began to pace too jittery to sit down. The wind blew fast over the cliff whipping my hair around and sending a chill up my spine. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long with my thoughts until Ethan appeared. He entered the clearing from the north like a ghost materializing.

"You know, I am pretty sure school is mandatory for leeches even." I razzed him as he walked closer.

"Ah, but see I had medical issues to attend to." He said not missing a beat.

"Medical issues?" I inquired slightly confused. I was pretty sure blood suckers didn't get sick like humans.

"Well my dad did." He walked over towards the cliff looking downward at the sharp rocks. It was clear his mind was else where.

"We can do this another time." I remarked trying to think of another chance we would even get. But I didn't want to take him away from the remaining time he had left with his father for something as inconsequential as phasing.

"No, it's fine. He is asleep now." Ethan turned and faced me. His face showed the agony his heart was in and for a moment my breath was taken away. I wasn't sure on the proper way to console a leech but I held my breath and walked up to him wrapping my arms around his cold marble frame. It was like holding an ice sculpture. Instantly, his icy arms intertwined around my waist crushing me against his chest. Another chill ran up my spine and he released me.

"So are you going to turn into a giant dog anytime soon?" He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. I rolled my eyes at his question.

"I won't be able to talk to you once I phase." I informed him curious of how he would react.

"Well that sounds like an improvement." He smiled innocently. My fist collided with his marble stomach. There had been no force behind the attack but he faked being hurt any way.

"Stay here." I turned and ran into the forest out of sight. This time I tied my dress to my ankle before phasing. The heat ran down my spine and I felt as if I was home. My paws thudded on the grown as I landed on all fours and shook out my extremely long fur. Gratefully, no one from the pack was out running in La Push. I knew I owed Seth big time for this opportunity, if he only knew. I trotted back into Ethan's view sitting in front of him. His eyes bore into mine taking in the miracle before him.

"Wow." He murmured clearly impressed. I rolled my eyes and barked a short chuckle. He was the only vampire fascinated by this. Well except King Dracula of all the vampires who wanted to use us as guard dogs for their crypt, the Volturi. I started walking towards the south end of the clearing. When I didn't hear footsteps following me I turned back around to see Ethan still staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I raised my eyebrows wondering if he was going to stand there dumbstruck much longer but then a smile played across his face and I darted through the trees throwing my paws out in front of me extending my legs as far as they could go.

I didn't run at my usual pace, after all, I had a blood sucker following that needed to keep up with me. He ran beside me, never taking his eyes off the female wolf diving though the trees. It was so much easier to cut through the forest in this form. Every sight and smell was ten fold more intense. We kept heading south until we reached a stream too far to jump across. Ethan stopped and smiled assuming I didn't want to get my fur wet. A low growl slipped between my teeth and I sat down on my haunches watching the passing waters. Cautiously, he sat next to me still mesmerizing every inch of me.

Eventually I looked over at him, meeting his dark brown eyes. His hair was even messier than usual and his lashes were longer than I had remembered. It was funny to think back to the first week, how much I had hated him for living here. But now realized just how much I owed him really. While Ally had been my first friend here, Ethan was the only one who knew the real me and accepted it, even was intrigued by it. Some how the leech had managed to make me feel as if I belonged here. In a movement that was sure to catch him off guard; I pounced onto him, my big paws landing on his shoulders sending us tumbling to the ground. Fear flashed in his eyes but only momentarily. Still I swelled with satisfaction at being able to take on a blood sucker alone, even if for play.

My tail twitched back and forth excitedly as I hopped off him and crouched waiting for the next move. Ethan was up in no time braced defensively. The wrestling continued, never hurting either one. It was clear he had never fought before and especially not a wolf because all too often I was in the advantage. When I had pinned him for the third time I bent down swiftly and licked the side of his face signaling my victory. The action made my tongue feel as if I had licked straight acid and I immediately jumped off and ran to the stream to drink from in order to cool my mouth.

"Leah?" He called smiling, still sitting where I had tackled him. I lifted my giant head gazing at him in response. "Did you just kiss me?" My heart stopped at his words and I shook my head back and forth repeatedly. How could he think that? I was a wolf for crying out loud! The action meant that I had won!

"I think you did." He said smugly continuing. I rolled my giant eyes and bent down to continue my drinking. My tongue was still on fire and I was starting to regret the action all around.

"A sloppy kiss but none the less." I heard him say as he flopped back down on his back staring up at the tree tops. My head whipped around and my muzzle exposed my teeth as a feral growl ripped through the silent woods.

"Easy there killer." He put his hands up as if surrendering. "I was joking." He cautioned and I turned back around to the stream ignoring his teasing.

Once I was sure my tongue wasn't going to fall off we headed back towards the cliff running at full pace. I was so far ahead of him I could barely hear his footsteps following me. I skidded through the trees into the clear wiping out like a race car driver. Ethan appeared seconds with a defeated look on his face. It was clear that he had been trying his best to defeat me.

"Leah!" Seth screamed in my head and my heart dropped through my paws. Crap! "You should get out of here. Sam is about to phase, he has patrol next." Seth warned me while trying to calculate how long it would take Sam to phase.

"Thanks bro, I miss you." I remarked while throwing my claws into the dirt and running full blast into the trees where I had phased earlier in the night.

"Wait, who was that with you? Was that the vampire?" Seth exclaimed when he caught a glimpse of Ethan as I turned around.

"Something like that." I replied evasively hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions, but I knew my brother would regardless.

"Were you running with him?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's not what you think." I replied ready to phase back at any given second. I wondered what Ethan had thought of my short burst into the trees. He had to know I was phasing back. I hoped he wouldn't come looking for me. Seth read my thoughts as he looped around the familiar circuit of La Push.

"Are you friends?" He asked listening to the thoughts in my head that were no longer negative towards Ethan.

"Yes." I replied thinking that would be the easiest explanation. Was I really friends with a leech? The thought was mind blowing and I was unsure of when exactly it had happened. I realized I didn't truly consider him to be a blood sucker any more. To me he was just Ethan.

"You better get going." Seth wined uneasily. "Sam should be here any minute." He remarked thinking of Sam's desperate attempts to contact me and how the phone had stopped ringing.

"Are you going to tell him I phased?" I asked hoping he hadn't been gagged ordered to.

"Got to. Alphas orders. I think it meant to lay down a law where we had to immediately tell him when you phased but clearly he didn't say it properly seeing as I haven't howled yet." Seth said proudly. "He will order me to tell him about you being friends with the vampire." Seth whined remembering his last disastrous attempt at keeping a secret from the alpha. Sam had ordered him to spill every single detail against Seth's will.

"Don't worry about it." I remarked hoping to ease Seth's guilty. "By the way, thanks for the birthday card, it was the best gift I got." I thought fondly my heart swelling with longing for my little brother.

"Love you lee." Seth said in the last second as I stood up letting the heat shimmy down my spine. Immediately, I reached for my dress throwing it on and heading into the clearing where Ethan sat patiently waiting.

"Does it take that long to phase back?" He inquired truly shocked.

"No, my brother phased and we were talking." I tried to explain. He shook his head understandingly but I knew he didn't fully comprehend my words. "The pack doesn't want me here and especially not running around with a vampire."

"And your brother?" He pushed for more information.

"He's cool with it but he is also bound by orders to tell our alpha." I spat furious at Sam for throwing laws out like a tyrant. My anger towards Jacob Black increased. If he hadn't imprinted on Bella Cullen's spawn and disabandoned his pack then I could still have pledged my loyalty to him.

"You don't like your alpha?" Ethan inferred from the tone of my voice.

"He's my ex." I sighed and looked out across the ocean. Ex meant something. Why couldn't Sam see that and leave me alone. He never was this way when Jacob had left La Push for months without even a goodbye. Thankfully, Ethan didn't ask any questions about Sam but rather just sat there digesting what I had said. "I won't let them hurt you." I murmured hoping to easy his worry.

"I'm not worried about them hurting me. I haven't done anything. I am worried about the pack hurting you." He whispered the last sentence and our eyes met briefly before my face flushed and I looked away.

"They will kill you just for existing." My voice sounded harsh and as if coming from a stranger.

"And you?" He asked wondering about my fate.

"The only way they can hurt me is by keeping me captive back in La Push." I admitted truthfully. My heart started to sink even just considering the possibility of being forced back there now after all this time. I stood up and stretched tired of thinking about the consequences of my actions for the night.

"Walk me home?" It hadn't been a question so much since I already knew what his response would be. We headed off towards Lou's while I explained the complex rules of pack life. Ethan listened patiently only asking questions when necessary. I knew he was absorbing every word I said committing it to memory. I still hadn't covered nearly half the information when we reached the house.

"I can keep explaining if you want to come up?" I ask self consciously. Besides the pack, I had never invited a male into my room, even if we were just friends.

"You aren't going to threaten me again like last time, are you?" He teased back. I stuck my tongue out at him just as he jumped up through the window before I could blink. When I climbed through into my bed room a few seconds later Ethan was already spread out across my bed making himself at home.

"Now my bed is going to reek!" I complained annoyed. I had planned for him to sit in the corner and not touch anything.

The window remained open in hopes to keep a constant air flow throughout the room to reduce the stench. After I made him relocate to the desk, I continued to educate Ethan about the pack and my past until I could barely keep my eyes open. The sky had started to lighten and I knew it wouldn't be much longer until the exhaustion over took me.

"Do you want me to leave?" I heard him whisper after another big yawn seized my body.

"Stay until I fall asleep." I mumbled back rolling over in the sheets. My hair laid around me, a tangled inky mess. It was only a few moments later before I fell asleep and I wasn't certain if I was dreaming yet or not but I felt a hot flame stroke my face briefly before I went completely under.


	15. Death

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation. Also, I apologize for such a short chapter but I couldn't find a way to combined it with the next one. Let me know what you think!**

"So what are your plans after work?" Ethan inquired the next day while we stood side by side cutting up fish before opening.

"Homework." I grumbled thinking of the neglected pile that had seemed to have grown throughout the week.

"Let's go fishing." He replied ignoring my previous statement.

"Fishing?" The word caught in my throat as I tried to understand his thought process.

"Yes Leah, fishing. It's where people sit patiently with a line in hopes some fool will come along and fall for the bait. It's a lot like love actually." He remarked in an entirely too casual tone.

"I know what fishing is." My cheeks flushed at his explanation. I had never compared love to fishing but suddenly the phrase "more fish in the sea" made sense.

"So what do you say?" He looked over at me chucking a fish head into the trash while still maintaing eye contact.

"I think I'll have to pass." I replied still chopping up the disgusting fish.

"You don't have a choice." He chuckled as I stared up at him in disbelief. Instantly I refocused on my work shaking my head outraged by his arrogant attitude. Had last night caused this?

"Don't make me regret phasing for you." I spat bitterly chopping the fish harder than normal.

"Please Leah?" His breath swam in my face the heavy bitter sweet smell burning my nose.

"Fine, just get your stinky breath out of here." I playfully pushed him away from me. A smile spread across his face as regained his balance.

"Success." He said and contently went back to chopping his fish too.

After work I drove with Ethan to his house to grab some fishing poles before heading back down to the bay. We had brought some bait from Lou's courtesy of her generosity. I had told Ethan he had a time limit to this activity. I felt an hour was more than enough to sit patiently waiting for nothing.

We entered the old house, the door creaking shut as we hung up our coats. We could hear the t.v. on from the other room where his father must have been. I stayed close behind Ethan using his body as a bullet proof shield in case his dad had scrounged up another shot gun. Not that I wouldn't be able to survive a gun shot, but I didn't want to have to explain the accident to Lou. Ethan stopped dead in his tracks as we rounded the corner causing me to slam into his solid concrete form.

"Ouch." I said rubbing the spot on my head that had hit his back. I stepped around him to see the source of his shock only to be frozen myself. His father sat on the couch, head tilted back almost as if sleeping, if it wasn't for the fact I couldn't hear his heart beat.

"He's gone." I heard Ethan's distant voice drowning in my ears. His father looked so peaceful sitting there as if he had just dozed off. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around Ethan's icy hand silently reciting the Quileute prayer for the dead. We stood there staring at the tragic sight for an immeasurable moment before I spoke.

"We should bury him." I whispered quietly hoping to avoid further upsetting Ethan. He released my hand and walked out the door. I watched through the window as he grabbed a shovel from the side of the house and headed off to a spot near the cliff. Once I realized what he was doing I followed suit picking up a spare shovel in the garage on my way. Ethan had already made significant headway in digging the grave by the time I arrived but I jumped in the hole never the less and helped dig any way. The dirt mixing in the air began sticking to my sweaty forehead. Eventually, the skies opened up and rain began to pour making the dirt muddy. Neither of us slowed or even seemed phased at all by the change in weather. We dug until the grave was at least seven feet into the ground. Ethan leapt out and unnecessarily offered me his hand. I took it any way and he helped pull me out of the death trap. We stood there surveying our work as the rain continued to soak our grieving forms.

"I'll go get him." He murmured. I stared after him as he turned around and headed back towards the house where his father laid. My heart wrenched watching him walk away from me. Every muscle in his body seemed to carry the weight of his pain. I knew the feeling all too well of losing a father, the inconsolable pain that captivated you. I couldn't even imagine Ethan's pain seeing as he had never been close to his father, at least not until his dad could no longer remember the present.

Ethan reappeared carrying his father's body wrapped in a old fashioned quilt. Careful to not jostle his dad, he jumped into the grave and cautiously placed him on the floor. Silent tears slipped down my cheeks as I watched the scene play out before me. I was grateful for the rain, they disguised the tears that steadily rolled down my face as Ethan climbed out and stared down at his father for the last time. His magnificent face solemn. My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to stifle a sob. He turned and stared at me with numb eyes. His hand stretched out and slowly wiped the salty water away. The action burned my cheeks and brought me back to when I was falling asleep last night.

He turned away from me and grabbed a handful of dirt throwing it over the body. I followed suit staring down at the old man who had given life to the man next to me. What would he have thought if he knew his son had become a vampire? A fierce passion burned in my chest as I thought he should be proud of his son. Ethan picked up his shovel and started throwing in the remaining dirt. I grabbed my own and did the same, compacting it until it was filled entirely. The rain had decreased to a drizzle and the sky had started to fade in color, the sun appeared, setting into the wet trees looking as if the leaves in the forest were aflame.

"I am so sorry." I mumbled once we had finished the task. Ethan turned and faced me seeing the sincerity coloring every one of my features. He took me in his arms and crushed me against his icy chest knocking the air out of me but I didn't complain. I clung onto him with as much force as possible stepping closer. I squeezed back trying to physically crush the pain out of him. Our bodies formed one mass, half freezing and the other half ablaze. He broke apart still holding me close and gazed into my eyes.

"I should have told my father how much he meant to me before he passed but I never got the chance. I couldn't live with myself if the same happened to you." His words rushed out in a cold cloud surrounding me.

"I'm not going to die any time soon." I replied confused. I was positive I mentioned being frozen in age when I discussed being a werewolf last night.

"Leah, you're my sun, my world revolves around your fire." Ethan murmured staring passionately into my eyes. Everything in that moment clicked into place. I had known that all along he loved me, being just friends was lie I had convinced myself of. My pulse sky rocket and I was sure he could feel it beating against him like a drum but not a single bit of me felt in danger. He slowly released my body saving me from having to respond.

"I'll take you home." Ethan started walking towards his car. I followed in his footsteps still too shocked to speak coherently. Some where deep down I knew all along his infatuation didn't stem just from my werewolf abilities. However, everything had changed when this realization surfaced. We climbed into his car and drove silently home in the dark.

A few minutes later Ethan and I arrived at Aunt Lou's empty house mentally exhausted. Aunt Lou's car was still missing from the drive indicating she was still at work. Goose bumps scattered around my body from the soaking wet attire that clung to my skin.

"Please come in." I whispered in the dark car. Ethan didn't reply but just shook his head. I remembered when Edward Cullen had went to the Volturi after thinking Bella had died and I didn't want Ethan to be alone right now. Not that I thought he was as stupid as the mind reader but I also didn't want to take chances.

"You don't have a choice." I murmured staring at his too perfect features. A smile didn't even touch his lips but he reluctantly took the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the vehicle reappearing on the passenger side to open my door.

When we entered the house Ethan walked over to the couch and sank down into it putting his face in his hands. The answering was flashing and I guess Lou had finally realized it was unplugged. I walked over and pressed play listening to the rambling business messages that played out. Then I heard my little brother panicked voice fill the room:

"Leah! Sam is on a plane heading your way right n-!" Then there was a tousling sound and the phone cut off. Shoot! My heart was hammering and every hair on my body was on alert. Ethan was by my side in an instant pressing replay before I could reach out to. I listened to the sounds again trying to distinguish any more crucial information but there was nothing.

I turned around face to face with Ethan and stared into his dark brown eyes. The only thoughts that filled my head were not now. Not him.


	16. Confessions

There was no time to lose in making preparations for the packs arrival. I left a note on the counter for Lou claiming to have been staying over at Ally's house for a school project. If I knew Sam well enough he would check the vampire's house first hoping to launch an attack without my knowledge. Ethan sped down the dark winding streets heading towards his house. The back yard provided ample space to practicing fighting techniques. I didn't want to consider the possibility it might actually become the fight's venue.

I looked over at Ethan, his gaze focused on the road. The planes of his white marble skin glowed like the moon in the dark and for a second I felt as if I was sitting next to something inhuman rather than monstrous. An angel whom the world seemed to conspire against. His unwanted transformation into a murderous vampire, his father plagued with a tragic disease and finally wasting away, a pack of werewolves hungry for blood. I thought of how Ethan had practically nursed me back to health. His undivided attention and relentless interest in my life had kept me afloat long enough for me to gain enough energy to start swimming again across my sea of pain rather than just drowning. Wasn't that one of my previous dreams? It was ironic that the source of his misfortune at the moment was caused directly this action of saving me. Even with the events of today aside, I owed it to fight for him just like he had fought for me when I had no strength left to fight.

Ethan looked over, returning my gaze. Passion saturated his eyes in an unconditional way and I knew that I would fight against my brothers for him. I would rip Paul's hind leg out or crush Jared's neck if they tried to lay a paw on Ethan. No words were said during the drive back to his house. No words were necessary. The intimate connection our eyes made communicated more than any possible words could have.

The car tires finally turned off the paved road and continued down the dirt path until Ethan parked in front of his house. He climbed out of the car and I focused intensely on each movement he made as instantaneously he was by the passenger side holding open my door. I climbed out mentally busy trying to decide which tactics would be most useful to teach him. It was entirely opposite of what I was use to, actually teaching a vampire werewolf trade secrets seemed like treason. I started walking towards the clearing in the back yard when I heard Ethan's velvety voice ring out.

"Leah?" He called. I turned around to see him still standing by the passenger side of the car. In another movement that was barely too fast to follow he was standing in front of me only a few inches away. "You don't have to do this." He murmured quietly, his breath enveloping me.

"I don't have a choice." I responded and went to turn around again but he reached out and grabbed my arm. The burning sensation created by the temperature differences seared my skin.

"You have a choice this time." He said fiercely emphasizing each word slowly. He left his hand on my arm and I could feel the chilled blood starting to return throughout my body.

"You are my choice." I said just as fiercely. If I was his sun then he was my moon. He was the light that guided me through the darkness and it would be over my dead body that the pack touched him. His hand let go and I marched determinedly towards the back yard with him in tow.

"Okay so clearly you will have the disadvantage in this fight. The pack is more experienced in fighting vampires than you are. If Sam lays down a law that I can't help you then I won't have a choice to obey." I spat bitterly hoping for the opposite. There was a million to one chance he would be too taken off guard and surprised to do so. Though months ago I would have said there was a million to one chance of me ever caring for a blood sucker too.

Teaching Ethan to fight werewolves was more difficult than anticipated. Though he immediately picked up on the tactics, communication was limited while I was phased. This resulted in a lot of time being wasted every time I had to run into the forest to phase out of sight and return. But he was patient and absorbed every word that played off my lips committing it to memory. Two monsters fighting in the darkness of the night using all their abilities to the fullest extent. Ethan had clearly been holding out on me in the forest but I was quicker and knew more strategies.

Hours into it he began to present a challenge and I knew he would be able to defeat an inexperienced fighter like Seth or Brady but not some one as experienced as Sam or Jared. I pinned him for what seemed the millionth time, my paws sending us slamming into the earth shaking the ground. Pain filled his eyes and he stared numbly at the sky as if giving up on life. The suffering that emanated from him was contagious and I was sure even if I didn't care for him then I would feel pity. Is this how the pack always felt around me? The misery that I brought with me like a plague? I shook the thought from my head as I hopped off Ethan. I couldn't afford any sympathy for them right now. They were the enemy voluntarily choosing to cross a fine line that we walked as protectors.

I ran off into the woods and phased returning back fully clothed in my human form. Ethan hadn't moved from his star gazing and I laid down next to him staring up at the unknown as well.

"You need to feed." I commented remembering his darkened eyes.

"Thirst is the last thing from my mind right now." He remarked in an unemotional dead voice.

"It gives you strength, and you will need it." I replied giving away even more trade secrets. Just call me Benedict Arnold I thought sarcastically. Ethan stood up pulling me with him in one motion. We were running through the forest at full blast with him leading. I tore off my clothes leaving a trail and felt the fire strike like a lightening bolt down my spine. My paws hit the ground and I quickly gained the lead. But this wasn't a race and searching for blood was Ethan's forte. I trailed behind him double checking his senses as we raced towards a beating heart. We burst into a clearing and Ethan pounced taking down a large male moose before I was able to fully recognize the species. My stomach turned and I looked the other way as he fed. Just because I had accompanied him on this hunting trip didn't mean I had to participate as well. Moments later Ethan appeared next to me without a drop of blood on him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He grimaced clearly embarrassed his needs were stronger than he had thought. I shrugged indifferently. It was only an animal after all. Humans did more damage to them than he had.

We took off pushing farther up north in search of more prey but he had to settle on the small deer we came across on the way home. It wasn't much but he already appeared to be lighter on his feet and his eyes glowed a bright carmel color. We ran back to his house keeping pace, not exerting too much energy. I would need my rest for when the pack showed. I hoped and prayed Sam would be reasonable but I had a feeling he wasn't going to be.

"Leah, can you phase back for a moment?" Ethan asked once we reached his back yard again. Reluctantly, I ran back into the forest where my clothes were and changed rapidly. I didn't want to stay in my human form. It was crucial for me to know if any of the pack members phased.

"Yes?" I said impatiently while I ran back to him.

"If you are going to fight against your pack for me then you need to know something. I have killed humans before in the past." He whispered the last sentence and looked down at the ground ashamed. Even though I had known this information it still knocked the breath out of me. What had I hoped for exactly? Part of me wanted to ask specifics, like how many, when and where. But I didn't want to know. I had known this fact about him from day one. It was inevitable, what he was created to do.

"I know." I replied back in the same whisper. I tried to reason with myself, I had killed numerous vampires hadn't I? Wasn't that murder? But I knew it wasn't the same. I saved more human lives than vampire lives taken.

"I swear to you Leah, on my fathers grave, I will never kill another human ever again." His voice rose passionately as he ended his declaration.

As if on cue, the bushes in the far end of the clearing rustled and out stepped the giant black wolf from my nightmares. Ethan turned around to the horrific sight and I stepped closer to him, standing side by side, equals in this. I reached down and interfaced my fingers holding his hand as a declaration of who I would fight with. Sam pulled back his muzzle exposing his teeth and let an ear splitting howl fill the clearing.

Seth entered the clearing with the rest of the pack in tow. He stood there bowed by the weight of the alpha command and I was filled with pity. How did all of this happen? Why did it all have to come to this? It was time to end it.

I let the heat fill my body, pure raw fury engulfing every cell in my body. Phasing right now was too easy, too natural. The voices in my head were going crazy as I brushed up against Ethan reassuringly. Here goes nothing.


	17. Alliance

17

The voice in my mind were outraged in the chaos of accusations. I tried my hardest to think of Ethan and the straight planes of his beautiful face, running through the forest together, play fighting, the funeral, falling asleep with him watching, cutting fish together, dinner on my birthday.

"Traitor." The pack unanimously thought but in particular Sam seemed the most disturbed of them all. The howls that ripped through the air at the images cut through the silence like a knife caused Ethan to defensively crouch in response.

"They think they have a chance!" Paul and Jared laughed at his change in stance. A growl slipped between my teeth.

"You will not lay a single paw on him." I stated lethally. Sam still seemed caught up in the images that I had thought of, analyzing the relationship in disbelief. One in particular stood out to him, when Ethan had held me close and confessed his feelings. I tried to ignore the other's jibes and focus on Sam.

I looked up at Ethan's determined face committing it to memory. I would die for him, there was no doubt about that in my mind. I would die for him not only because he had saved me but also because I couldn't live without him. I couldn't imagine a world in which he no longer existed. I suddenly regretted my silence after the funeral.

"Please." I thought not knowing exactly what I was asking for. To understand? To spare him? To leave me alone? "I never touched Emily after you imprinted on her, no matter how much I disagreed with it!" I harshly spat at Sam hoping to lay on the guilt trip.

"Get over it Leah! You are so pathetic you need a leech's attention to feel worth anything! Find a pack that wants you!" Paul's voice rang out above the others, each word a slap in the face. Fury enraged me as I lunged for Paul's neck hoping to snap it with one bite but Sam was faster.

"You will not harm a pack member." The alpha command collapsed on my shoulder, the weight knocking my paws out from under me. A low whine escaped my lips as I hit the ground. Ethan was beside me in an instant.

"Leah, are you okay?" He whispered in my ear concerned. The velvety voice sounded like music as I listened to it from the others ears. Had I really grown use to it? It took everything I possessed to push up against the alpha command but I finally managed to shakily stand on my feet.

"You will not interfere with the pack's mission tonight to destroy this murderous creature and ensure our safety as well as yours." Sam's voice rang out with the double timber of the alpha. For the first time yet, hopeless fear filled me. I looked over at Seth, he was bowed from the command as well and I watched as tears streamed down his muzzle leaving damp trails down his sandy fur.

A ear piercing howl that came from none of the pack members rang out causing the fur on my hackles to stand up. The familiar hopeful sound gave me the strength I needed to stand and push against the alpha command, not enough to win but enough to not have my will completely obliterated by it.

A dark russet wolf, Jacob Black entered the clearing followed closely by Edward, Jasper, and Carlise Cullen. They ran straight toward Ethan, striking defensive positions in front of him. There had never been a moment in which I had ever thought Jacob was a better leader than right now.

"Get behind me." Jacob's voice rang out in my suddenly quiet head. The realization hit me, he had accepted my pledge of allegiance to him once again. Which meant I no longer belonged to Sam's pack, causing his alpha commands lifted. I obeyed Jacob without hesitation skipping to Ethan's side. As much as I despised the Cullen's with a passion, their ever need to get involved in others affairs was working in my favor at the moment.

"There's no need to do this Sam." The blonde leech leader Carlise tried to reason with the angered pack of wolves standing in front of us. Sam shook his big black head in fury at the traitorous acts that had occurred. They were out numbered now, six to five. It was clear Jacob and Sam were talking but, seeing as I was not an alpha, I was unable to hear what was being communicated. Though I never let my guard down, my tail twitched anxiously. I never relaxed my defensive position and neither did the others.

The snarls that erupted from both alphas was awe inspiring as they argued back and forth occasionally snapping at each other and baring teeth. In comparison to Jacob's massive form, the black wolf looked almost small and scrawny. They half circled each other, Sam trying to find a way past Jacob's defensive guard. Eventually, Sam threw his head back releasing an angered howl. He turned and ran full blast into the forest. The others followed suit, including Seth.

"You didn't accept Seth's allegiance?" I accused Jacob, angered he had left my baby brother under Sam's control.

"No 'thank-you-Jacob-for-saving-my-furry-butt?'? He turned around to face me while the others relaxed.

"What about Seth!" I shouted turning to look at the spot at which he had disappeared into the forest with the others.

"He's fine Leah, Sam isn't going to touch him." Jacob's voice was starting to get annoyed. "Just be grateful I accepted your pledge."

"Oh great alpha." I said sarcastically crouching down and pretending to lick Jacob's paws. He jumped away rolling his eyes.

"I see your blood sucker hasn't changed you much." He joked back and I turned to see Ethan talking with the Cullens.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief by his impeccable timing. What had I ever done to deserve this? Jacob had made it clear I wasn't exactly his best friend numerous times in the past.

"You stuck by me while I was protecting Bella when she was pregnant. You were willing to be there for my pain and I didn't exactly return the favor by sending you back to Sam's pack once Renesme was born and I apologize. Every one deserves their happy ending. Even if it's with a vampire." He wrinkled his nose at the burning smell but I gulped it down welcoming the tingling sensation

"Don't judge, you imprinted on a half vampire." I remarked jokingly head butting his shoulder. I turned around leaped at Ethan pinning him down, my giant paws holding him down as I licked all over his face. His arms wrapped around my furry body crushing me close against him.

"I may throw up." I heard Jacob remark while watching us. I let a playful growl slip between my teeth but I jumped off Ethan sparing him from the scene. I owed him so much.

"What did you say to Sam?" I asked remembering the close call.

"Just reasoned with him." Jacob evasively replied. "But your never allowed back into Sam's pack and you aren't allowed on the reservation any more, you're bound to Cullen land forever." He remarked casually. The shock that filled my mind was over powering. Banished?

"Calm down Leah, he just needs time to chill out. I'm sure he will come to his senses. Didn't you want to go away to college anyway?" Jacob asked trying to lighten the mood.

I turned around and stared at Ethan still laying on the ground propped up watching me. If home is where the heart is then I was already there. I ran back into his arms tackling him again.


	18. Epilogue

**Thank you to you all who have followed this story through Leah's journey. There was so much more where I wanted to take this story. Please let me know if you would like a sequel. I am more than willing to write another story. Post your last comments and I hope to see some of you next go around! :)**

Epilogue

My paws thudded against the forest at lightening speed causing the trees around me to turn into a greenish blur. Ethan ran beside me ghosting through the forest keeping pace. I momentarily was caught up in the grace that emanated from the movement. My legs locked up and my paws threw dead leaves up in the air.

"Lee?" Ethan was by my side in an instant. In the beginning communication had been difficult when I was phased but by now he had gotten use to my signals and could read me like a book. I pushed my head against his neck nuzzling him. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. But there was something more that I couldn't express in this form. I turned and sprinted off into the brush to change.

Ethan waited patiently, collapsing in the grass staring up at the canopy of tree tops with the August sun shining through. I returned wearing my usual dress. His sparkling skin mesmerized me scattering my thoughts momentarily. Before I could regain my train of thought he appeared in front of me caressing my cheek leaving a tingling trail from where his skin had touched.

I grabbed his hand and held it tight, a burning sensation shooting up my arm.

"I love you too." I whispered for the first time watching his reaction. His eyes crinkled as a smile that would put angels to shame spread across his face.

"I love you, for all of time." He murmured against my neck, his cold breath tickling down my neck sending goose bumps every where. I pulled him close crushing him against me unable to get enough. We fell to the forest floor, sending leaves every where.

"Are you ready to go to the University of Maine?" He breathed in my hair while we laid staring up at the sky.

"Oh goodie, more school." I replied sarcastically snuggling closer in him.

"You'll have me." He whispered quietly kissing my head.

"You never had a choice." I retorted as he laughed in response. Instantly he was on his feet pulling me with him. "We need to start packing." A smile spread across his face and he didn't even need to say the words 'race you home'.

I threw myself forward, my dress shredding in the process as my paws thudded against the ground. I dug my claws in the dirt launching myself skyrocketing across the ground.


End file.
